


Clocwork AE

by souzern



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souzern/pseuds/souzern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зиан, младший сын и наследник владельца крупной компании, всю свою будничную размеренную жизнь проживает так, как велит ему его отец. В один из своих выходных он от скуки покупает <i>Вторую Жизнь.</i> И он даже не догадывается о том, как это незначительное событие перевернет его реальную жизнь...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Выходной

**Author's Note:**

_\- Зиан, возьми выходной._

Выходной. Я с трудом мог поверить, что мой отец произнес эти слова. Мне понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы осмыслить их, будто он внезапно заговорил на незнакомом мне языке. Еще не был даже уикенд, а мне было позволено взять выходной. Беспокойство, что на работе может произойти что-нибудь ужасное в мое отсутствие, меркло по мере того, как я повторял это слово про себя снова и снова, обдумывал и так, и эдак, словно оно несло в себе некий глубокий философский смысл.

_Выходной._

Я вдруг вспомнил, что у меня не было выходных уже очень долгое время. По правде говоря, у меня еще не было ни одного за все время моей работы в этом офисе. Может, моего отца пробило на сентиментальность в последнее время, раз он решил дать мне немного времени на себя, а то ведь он каждый день выпивает из меня все соки, заставляя работать без передыху.

Как же. Мне вдруг захотелось рассмеяться над абсурдностью слов «отец» и «сентиментальный», когда они употреблены в одном предложении. К тому же, ему было всего лишь сорок семь, так что вариант со старческой чувствительностью был отметен сразу.

Он никогда бы не дал мне выходной из-за отеческих чувств. Всю свою жизнь он работал на износ, требуя, чтобы все окружающие делали то же самое. И мне кажется, я уже привык к этому за столько лет. После того, как мой брат ушел из дома десять лет назад, когда мы с ним были еще детьми, все свои надежды отец перенес на меня. И с тех пор работа и жизнь стали для меня синонимичными понятиями. К тому же, мне все равно больше нечего было делать.

Но когда у меня появилась возможность провести свой день так, как мне бы этого хотелось, я не знал, что мне с этой возможностью делать. Все мои друзья были на работе, а дома не было ничего, что могло бы развлечь меня; телевизионные программы я находил невыносимо глупыми и никогда не тратил на них свое время; я мог бы поработать за компьютером, но слово «выходной» означает день без работы; и я сомневался, что прислуга дома сможет составить мне компанию, да и сам этого не хотел бы. Они всегда вели себя так, словно мой отец, приверженец строгих иерархических нравов, уволил бы их за один-единственный взгляд мне в глаза, и я уже давно раздумал пытаться поддерживать общение с ними.

Стоя на идеально отполированном блестящем паркете, я медленно развернулся вокруг своей оси, рассматривая свой рабочий кабинет и думая, чем бы заняться. На полках, встроенных в обшитые панелями стены просторной комнаты, лежали сотни сотен книг разных жанров и тем, но мне как-то не приходило в голову почитать их, чтобы убить время. Эти книги принадлежали моему брату. То, что он оставил после того, как исчез. Они хранились у меня просто потому, что я не хотел избавляться от них, а не из-за того, что мне было интересно прочитать, что в них написано. Может быть, я надеялся, что он вернется, пусть только для того, чтобы забрать их и снова уехать.

Взгляд упал на стол, потом скользнул к жесткому диску, который я оставил на видном месте в качестве напоминания, что нужно купить новый. Слегка улыбнувшись необъяснимой потребности иметь причину, чтобы покинуть дом, я записал на стикер данные своего компьютера, снял с вешалки у двери серое пальто, надел его, вытащил ключи от машины и поспешил вниз по мраморной лестнице.

То, что прислуга уважительно поклонилась мне, когда я уходил, едва отпечаталось на задворках сознания. Они вели себя так, словно были не людьми, а инструментами и частью дома. Я отвечал им тем же. Часть меня была благодарна им, что они оставили меня в покое. Мне еще в детстве хватило вечно суетящихся вокруг людей.

Двадцать минут спустя я зашел в прохладный зал магазина электроники, моргая от сумрака, обступившего меня после прогулки по освещенной улице. Я тихо, стараясь не привлекать излишнего внимания, прошел в отдел компьютерной техники.

Мой первый выходной заставлял меня чувствовать непонятную нервозность. Меня переполняло волнение, такое, какое чувствует человек, находящийся в месте, куда ему вход был воспрещен. Маленькая часть меня ждала, что отец вот-вот выпрыгнет из-за стеллажей и потребует объяснить, почему я не приехал на работу этим утром. Не то, чтобы мой отец мог повести себя так неподобающе. В конце концов, он всегда должен держать себя в руках, как и надлежит президенту крупной корпорации.

К моему разочарованию, найти нужный жесткий диск было чересчур легко. Я присел, сверил данные моего компьютера с теми, что написаны на коробочках с дисками, выбрал подходящий и со вздохом встал. В огромном супермаркете должно же быть хоть что-то, чем можно себя занять, а не только выбрать коробочку, купить и уехать обратно. Да хоть поглазеть на компьютерные мониторы или джойстики, только бы не возвращаться домой после такой короткой и скучной прогулки.

Я пошел вдоль стеллажей, скучающе разглядывая товар слева и справа. Дойдя до перекрестка, я остановился. Слева были ряды ноутбуков – у меня уже был компьютер и ноутбук последней марки.

Вместо этого я свернул направо. Было нетрудно догадаться, чему посвящен этот отдел: куда бы я ни посмотрел, везде были увеличенные голограммы персонажей неизвестных мне компьютерных игр, о выходе которых я только слышал мельком то тут, то там. Я почувствовал неуверенность, так как почти все люди в обозримом пространстве были подростками. Не то, чтобы я был намного старше их в свои цветущие двадцать четыре, но все же я был не в своей тарелке и чувствовал себя так далеко от них, наслаждающихся жизнерадостной юностью, которая у меня даже не начиналась.

Решив, что просто-напросто накручиваю себя, я засунул свой дискомфорт куда поглубже и направился к самой яркой голограмме. Только увидев мужчину с гипертрофированной мускулатурой, одетого в тяжелые блестящие доспехи, держащего громадный покрытый кровью тесак в одной руке и помятый щит в другой, я поспешил пройти дальше. Как бы то ни было, после увиденной картины мне совершенно расхотелось покупать эту игру. Хотя и раньше-то особого желания не было.

В следующем отделе мне пришлось заставить себя смотреть только прямо, идя вдоль невыносимо ярко-розовых стеллажей, меж которыми можно было заметить хихикающих девушек. Интересно, у них со зрением все будет нормально, после такого-то количества розового? Я смотрел на этот ужасный цвет боковым зрением всего несколько секунд, но, когда я вышел из отдела, все вокруг, казалось, отдавало зеленью. 

Уровень моей заинтересованности спустился до опасно низкого уровня, так что я остановился и оглянулся. Вокруг меня было спокойно и тихо, меж странных джойстиков и шлемов на полках стояли какие-то коробки.

Стараясь не поворачивать голову слишком сильно, чтобы ослепительно розовый отдел не попался мне на глаза, я с любопытством уставился в висящий над полками огромный экран. Картина милого залитого солнцем поля с какими-то странными людьми, шагающими по высокой траве, сменилась видом отвесного высокого обрыва с лезущими на него уродливыми монстрами. Потом обрыв сменился картинкой внутреннего убранства какой-то таверны, освещенной неясным светом факелов, с сидящими за деревянными столами людьми.  
Дисплей показал еще несколько мест, а потом потух, и на нем большими белыми буквами высветилась надпись _Вторая Жизнь_ с кратким описанием виртуальной реальности.

Слайд-шоу началось сначала, а я, заинтригованный, взглянул на ровные ряды коробок. На больших были ярлыки _Игровой шлем+Игровой картридж Второй Жизни_ , на тех, что поменьше – _Игровой картридж Второй Жизни._ У меня совсем не было опыта в компьютерных играх. Впервые я заинтересовался ими, когда еще был ребенком, и длилась моя "игра" всего несколько секунд, так что не думаю, что это сойдет за опыт. Спустя несколько секунд после того, как я включил какую-то стрелялку, один из моих репетиторов решительно отключил компьютер и забрал у меня диск, потому что «эта ерунда занимает слишком много времени, которое ты мог бы потратить на более важные дела». Так что больше возможность сыграть мне не предоставлялась. Но вот эта игра, _Вторая Жизнь_ , привлекала меня больше, чем остальные, бывшие в продаже. Может быть, она развеет мою скуку.  
Я нерешительно вытянул руку вперед и вытащил одну коробку из тех, в которых был игровой шлем. Сердце мое колотилось, стоило представить, что сказал бы отец, увидь он, как я беру игру с полки. Чувствуя бунтарскую волну внутри себя, я прижал коробку к груди, оглядываясь так, словно ее у меня кто-то собрался забрать.

Никто не обращал на меня никакого внимания, кроме обычных взглядов мельком, и я мысленно пнул себя за мои до смешного неловкие порывы. Куда делись мое спокойствие и моя уравновешенность? Никогда еще ничто не вселяло в меня ощущение, будто я добрался до запретного удовольствия, склонностей к которому не замечал в себе ранее.

Сильнее сжав коробки в руках, я, слегка улыбаясь, шел к кассе, снова чувствуя себя так, будто делаю недозволенное. Положив коробки на прилавок, я постарался отбросить свою нервозность. В конце концов, это был мой выходной и я имел право провести его так, как пожелаю. Однако я все равно был уверен, что моему отцу не доставит удовольствия узнать, что я целый день играл в компьютерные игры вместо того, чтобы сделать что-нибудь полезное. Я почти слышал его тихий монотонный голос у себя в голове, будто он стоял рядом и говорил мне, какой же я никчемный.

_\- Какая жалость._

Я слышал эти слова не раз. Они всегда намекали на то, что мой брат сбежал из дома. Я очень любил его, но иногда не мог не согласиться с этими словами. Все же мой брат был действительно талантлив. Один из тех, которые могли бы принести невероятную выгоду, вступи они в компанию отца. Но вместо него отец получил в распоряжение никчемного меня. Какая жалость.

Заплатив и вежливо поблагодарив кассира, я покинул отдел и взглянул вниз, на коробки. Настроение, подпорченное мыслями о моем прошлом, слегка поднялось, стоило мне увидеть обертку _Второй Жизни_. 

Пошарив по карманам моих обычных черных брюк, я вытащил ключи и снял авто с сигнализации, наблюдая за тем, как воздух над черным металлом плавится и слегка дрожит от источаемого машиной тепла. И даже горя нетерпением скорее вернуться домой и опробовать новую игру, я чувствовал раздражение на себя за то, что был так недальновиден и совсем не подумал о том, как вернуться к себе в комнату, чтобы никто не заметил, что именно я несу с собой. Я сомневался, что кто-либо из прислуги мог донести отцу, что я играл в компьютерные игры, хотя бы потому, что они все боялись попасться ему под руку, принеся такие _ужасные_ новости, но еще больше я сомневался в том, что мой отец дал мне выходной и совсем не проследил, чем я занимался в этот день.

Я уже начал жалеть, что не пошел на работу этим утром, даже зная, что в моем присутствии нет нужды. Или не решил почитать что-нибудь из библиотеки у себя в кабинете, несмотря на то, какими скучными мне казались эти книги. В чем смысл брать выходной и продумывать каждый свой шаг?

Покачав головой и кинув покупки на соседнее сидение, я нехотя завел машину и, пытаясь отвлечься, включил классическую радиостанцию. Я воспринимаю все слишком всерьез. Перспектива совершить такой же безумный поступок, как мой брат, начала приобретать неожиданно приятные стороны, нежели жить все время в моем узком, скучном, контролируемом отцом мирке.

Выкинув эти мысли из головы, я отъехал от компьютерного магазина и влился в поток утреннего транспорта. Мой отец и мои обязанности были намного важнее для меня, чем такие безрассудства, да и моя нынешняя жизнь была не такой уж и плохой.

Моего отца покинул один сын. Я не собирался стать вторым.

И все же все мои нервы были напряжены, когда подъехал к дому, покатавшись немного по близлежащим кварталам, безуспешно пытаясь успокоиться. Я наконец решил просто войти, ничего не скрывая. В конце концов, коробки не были прозрачными, и не было ничего странного в том, что я что-то купил из магазина компьютерной техники; я часто покупал обновки к своему компьютеру.  
Удостоверившись, что сумка закрыта, я вошел в холл через громадные двери, сквозь которые спокойно мог пройти до неприличия жирный слон. Позволив себе мгновение задержки, чтобы натянуть на лицо свою обычную маску смиренного спокойного юного господина, вошел в дом.

Как обычно, старшие слуги прекрасно знали, когда именно я вернусь. Одна из них закрыла за мной дверь, а я прошествовал мимо ровных рядов слуг, здоровающихся со мной так, будто в них был встроен специальный чип с записью голосов и интонаций. Но все-таки это мне и нужно было сейчас.

Я сам говорил «Да, отец» так часто, что эти слова вырывались у меня почти рефлекторно.

\- Юный господин.

Я нехотя притормозил свое торопливое бегство по лестнице и медленно развернулся в сторону позвавшего меня дворецкого. Его опущенные глаза вызвали во мне почти неудержимое желание стукнуть его в лоб, чтобы он наконец взглянул на меня. Вся прислуга наверняка знала внешний вид каждого уголка пола этого дома намного лучше, чем мое лицо.

\- В чем дело? – слегка нахмурился я.

\- Обед скоро будет готов, - проинформировал он меня, опустив голову еще ниже.

Я слега кивнул в знак согласия – не то, чтобы он видел мой ответ, глядя на свои блестящие туфли – и развернулся в сторону лестницы.

\- Я немного устал. Пообедаю у себя в комнате.

\- Да, конечно. Еду принесут Вам в кабинет, юный господин.

Он развернулся, а я поднялся наверх и поторопился скрыться у себя в комнате, совсем не чувствуя усталости. Я уже использовал этот предлог тысячи раз, чтобы не обедать в одиночестве в огромной зале, но никто никогда не спрашивал меня, почему. Никто, кроме моего отца, требовавшего докладываться ему обо всем до мелочей. Прислуга же беспрекословно исполняла все мои приказы. Это ужасно раздражало. Удобно, да. Но раздражающе. Большей частью потому, что когда я смотрел на них, я видел себя, так же, без лишних вопросов, исполняющего все приказы своего отца.  
Никакой свободы выбора.

Хотя, возможно, жить так - проще.

Я облегченно вздохнул, закрыл за собой дверь своего кабинета, снял пальто и аккуратно повесил его на вешалку. Кажется, я смог пронести свое устройство от скуки, не будучи кем-нибудь замеченным. И хотя день начался немного странно, я в полной мере наслаждался своим выходным. Я чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся назад, в те дни, когда я и брат делали всякие шалости просто для того, чтобы узнать, поймают нас или нет. И те деньки внезапно закончились, когда нас действительно поймали. И конечно за этим последовало наказание.

Спрятав _Вторую жизнь_ в один из бесчисленных ящиков своего стола, я сел за компьютер и принялся копировать данные со старого жесткого диска на новый. Очень скучное занятие, которое я прервал с удовольствием, как только прислуга принесла мне мой обед.

Я молча наблюдал за тем, как девушка аккуратно расставила тарелки на небольшой столик у окна и, молча поклонившись, собралась выйти из кабинета.

\- Не зовите меня к ужину, - приказал я, пока она еще не вышла. Она почти взглянула на меня. Почти. Я внутренне закатил глаза на ее жалкие попытки.

\- Да, юный господин.

Как только она вышла, я поспешил закрыть дверь на замок. Забыв про еду, вытащил коробку с _Второй Жизнью_ и направился в спальню. Сев на мягкую подушку на диване, я осторожно открыл коробку попытался вытащить диск. Раздался громкий шорох и мне пришлось застыть, гадая, услышал кто или нет.

Несколько минут прошло в тишине, никто не стучался ко мне в дверь, так что я нервно возобновил свое занятие. Крышка, ничем более не удерживаемая, открылась, и я сунул руку в коробку. Пальцы наткнулись на какую-то маленькую книжку, и я вытащил ее, коротко взглянув на обложку.

\- Инструкция по эксплуатации, - пробормотал я и отложил ее в сторону. Снова потянувшись внутрь коробки, я вытащил на свет маленькую картонную упаковку и разноцветный пластиковый пакет с кучей проводов. Удостоверившись, что коробка пуста, я опустил ее на пол.

В упаковке было странного вида устройство. Быстрый обзор инструкции пояснил мне, что это был игровой шлем. Я критично осмотрел устройство, сомневаясь, что будет достаточно удобно просто носить его, не говоря уже о том, что мне предстояло в нем спать. Нужно будет следить за тем, в какую позу я ложусь, чтобы на лице не было отпечатков пластика.

Просмотрев инструкцию до конца, чтобы иметь представление, что делать, я поднялся с дивана, сжимая шлем в руках. Едва ли наступил полдень, но мне очень хотелось начать играть.

Потратив несколько минут на то, чтобы переодеться в пижаму и закрыть тяжелые портьеры на окнах, я устроился на кровати. Шлем удобно лег ко мне в руки и я некоторое время просто смотрел на него. Раньше мне никогда в голову не приходили мысли об этом, но возможность стать кем-то другим, пусть хоть и в игре, выглядела интригующе. Однако страх, что отец придет в бешенство, увидев игру у меня, никак не желал проходить. Несмотря на мой возраст, он все еще стремился контролировать каждый аспект моей жизни и ожидал от меня самого лучшего результата во всем. Игру он посчитает чем-то ненужным и отвлекающим.

Решив, что не буду увлекаться, чтобы игра никоим образом не влияла на мою реальную жизнь, я подключил игровое устройство к розетке у изголовья кровати, вставил диск и надел шлем на голову.

Немного поколебавшись, я лег на подушку и закрыл глаза.


	2. Путаное начало

Глубоко вдыхая свежий теплый воздух _Второй Жизни,_ я с любопытством оглядывал окружающий меня пейзаж.

Все в этой игре было продумано до мелочей, так что едва я очнулся в какой-то маленькой деревушке, волна ощущений буквально захлестнула меня. Каменная мостовая под подошвами моих сапог была такой твердой, солнце над головой было таким ярким, а ткань светло-голубой одежды была такой мягкой, что было сложно поверить, что я сейчас на самом деле сплю у себя в кровати, а не иду вниз по аккуратной улочке. Виртуальная реальность неожиданно оказалась такой, ну, реальной. Ощущения были совсем не те, что в игре, в которую я играл много лет назад. И – что странно – не те, что в реальном мире. 

Создание аватара было долгим и мучительным процессом, ибо я впервые за несколько лет чувствовал нерешительность. Обычно, когда мне нужно было делать выбор, я ориентировался на то, что выбрал бы на моем месте отец, но так как к этой игре он не имел совершенно никакого отношения, я, переволновавшись, все для себя усложнил.

После долгих раздумий, я решил играть за ангела расы небожителей – перспектива иметь крылья казалась мне достаточно заманчивой. Однако как только меня отправили в игру, великолепные крылья, бывшие за моей спиной, почему-то исчезли. На лопатках не было ничего, кроме нескольких линий тонких черных перьев, на которых и птичка-то не улетит, не то, что целый человек. Но отверстия в рубашке, очевидно, предназначенные для крыльев, имелись, и это меня несколько успокоило.

Наверное, мне нужно было получше расспросить того парня, что помогал мне создавать персонажа, хотя он вполне мог просто не ответить мне – львиную долю времени, проведенного в «приемной», я заставлял гладкие черные волосы моего персонажа расти и укорачиваться. Зрелище было крайне забавным.

В конце концов, модератор не выдержал и наорал на меня, приказал поторопиться и выбрать, наконец, длину волос. Его реакция и раздражение были еще забавнее, чем трюк с волосами. Давно со мной не говорили, как с нормальным человеком, а не как с сыном важной общественной шишки. Даже друзья вели себя со мной более церемонно.

Решив закончить пытку бедного парня, я быстро исправил длину волос – блестящие черные пряди, слегка отливавшие синевой на ярком свету, ниспадали почти до пояса. Немного подумав, выбрал глаза темно-золотого цвета, а молочную кожу выгодно оттеняло светло голубое одеяние. Модератор при этом давал мне совершенно ненужные советы, «как сделать себя неотразимым в глазах женщин». Я же вежливо отказывал на все его предложения повысить уровень красоты, потому что, честно говоря, меня не заботила моя популярность. Не то, чтобы я хотел быть страшным (только если не с целью отпугивать окружающих); в некоторой степени я гордился своей привлекательностью, но мне не хотелось бы заводить отношения с людьми, заинтересованными исключительно в моем внешнем облике. Даже раньше, в университете, я не обращал внимания на тех, кто хотел сблизиться со мной из-за моего социального положения. Такие лицемерные люди не стоят моего времени.

Под конец модератор облегченно вздохнул и очень раздраженным тоном спросил, какое имя я хотел бы использовать в игре.

Выбор подходящего ника, в отличие от выбора внешности, не занял много времени. Я оглядел светлого, чистого ангела передо мной, и на ум пришли те времена, когда брат рассказывал мне о содержании прочтенных им книг из его богатой коллекции. Некоторое время он увлекался Греческой мифологией.

\- Эол, - недолго думая, выбрал я.

Греческий монарх, которому были подконтрольны все ветра на земле. Имя необычайно подходило аватару, казалось, повелевать стихией воздуха для него было так же просто, как и дышать.

Однако этот чертов модератор не дал мне и минуты полюбоваться на ангела – наверное, хотел поскорее от меня избавиться, - и внезапно отправил меня на Центральный Континент, даже не спросив, откуда бы я хотел начать игру. Не то, чтобы у меня было свое мнение на этот счет…

И вот он я, иду по неширокой улице, разглядываю магазины слева и справа от меня и думаю, что же мне делать дальше. У меня не было точного плана действий, и теперь я чувствовал себя немного растерянным. До этого дня каждый день моей жизни был расписан буквально по минутам, и возможность избавиться от ограничений была волнующей, но в то же время немного пугала.

Я остановился и нахмурился: опять я все воспринимаю слишком серьезно. Это просто игра. Мне не нужны никакие расписания или указания, согласно которым я мог бы действовать.

Постаравшись удержать эту мысль в голове, я продолжил свою прогулку, не переставая восхищаться окружавшим меня видом: маленькие магазинчики и аккуратные дома, стоявшие впритык друг к другу на обочине, люди, идущие по своим делам, сладко пахнущие клумбы и яркая зелень деревьев, даже тихонько жужжащие насекомые - нормальные скучные в реальности вещи здесь становились необычайно интересным зрелищем.

Вдоволь налюбовавшись окрестностями, я вышел на окраину деревеньки, она была не такой уж и большой, и обойти ее было делом недолгим. В ворота упирался широкий пыльный тракт, а вид уходящих вдаль, на сколько хватало глаз, зеленых холмов вызвал у меня восхищенный вздох. Чем больше времени я проводил в игре, тем меньше мне верилось, что это просто программа. Казалось, это был целый мир, отделенный от моего системой счисления.

\- Вторая _Жизнь,_ да? – улыбнулся я, впитывая в себя потрясающий вид и чувствуя невероятное воодушевление. Неудивительно, что столько людей играют в эти игрушки.

 

Я шел по дороге уже несколько минут, как вдруг мое внимание привлекли круглые, яркие, блестящие на солнце существа, весело прыгавшие на небольшом холмике у расположенного неподалеку озера. Я, никогда не видевший ничего подобного, медленно приблизился к ним. Учитывая, что в этой игре я впервые, мне все казалось необычным и интересным, хотя, возможно, многие игроки уже привыкли к такому.

Я остановился примерно в метре от ближайшего к дороге создания и с любопытством наблюдал за его прыжками. Невдалеке были видны еще несколько его собратьев – такого же кислотно-зеленого оттенка – но, кажется, никто из них не обратил на меня никакого внимания. Я же, пользуясь этим, ошеломленно рассматривал их. Они напомнили мне мармелад, только были живые и размером побольше; я сомневался, что вкус их хотя бы отдаленно напоминал сладкие конфеты. Не то, чтобы я рискнул проверить.

Осторожно подняв лежавшую у моих ног длинную палку, я присел и дождался, пока одно из существ повернется ко мне своей мордой, а потом сунул ветку в его зубастый рот и, поднеся к лицу, рассмотрел вблизи.

\- И кто только придумал таких монстров? – спросил я вслух, наблюдая за вертящемся на конце палки существом. Я понадеялся, что остальные монстры будут более впечатляющими, чем это шарообразное… нечто. – Они вообще не выглядят угрожающе.

Меня не слишком-то впечатлило, когда изо рта монстра потекла зеленая слизь, и я с отвращением поспешил отбросить палку подальше, пока эта мерзость не дотекла до моей руки. Не-понятно-что издало странный рык и, разбрызгивая свою противную слюну, запрыгало в мою сторону с выражением, как мне показалось, злости на его маленькой морде. Когда оно оказалось достаточно близко, я пнул его и принялся с интересом наблюдать, как оно покатилось по склону холма, приземлилось вверх ногами, если бы у него они были, и принялось раскачиваться, пытаясь перевернуться.

Моей первой мыслью было затоптать это жалкое существо до смерти, но потом я взглянул на свои красивые белые ботинки и… огляделся в поисках подходящего инструмента. 

Взгляд мой упал на большой камень, лежавший в траве неподалеку, и я поспешил к нему. С трудом подняв валун, я осторожно подошел ко все еще рычащему пузырю. Камень упал на монстра, и он взорвался с громким влажным звуком, разбрызгав свои внутренности во все стороны. Я с ужасом наблюдал, как зеленая слизь стекает по моим прекрасным полусапожкам. Я так пытался не испачкаться, и все напрасно.

ЭОЛ УНИЧТОЖИЛ ПЛОТОЯДНОГО СЛИЗНЯ! ОПЫТ +25! ПОЛУЧЕННЫЙ ПРЕДМЕТ: СУМКА НОВИЧКА! НОВЫЕ УМЕНИЯ: ОДИНОЧНЫЙ УДАР, ЗАЩИТНЫЙ ПИНОК, КАМЕННЫЙ ПРЕСС!

Схватившись за грудь, я вздохнул с облегчением, испугавшись внезапного крика. Этот системный голос доведет меня до смерти.

СОВЕТ ДЛЯ НОВИЧКОВ: ЧТОБЫ УВИДЕТЬ СВОЙ СТАТУС, СКАЖИТЕ «СИСТЕМА»!

Не особо заботясь о своей статистике, я осторожно вытащил небольшую сумку из зеленой жижи – от слизня в прямом смысле осталось мокрое место. Мокрое, склизкое и омерзительное.

\- О, просто замечательно. Теперь я вымазал и руки, - пробормотал я про себя, заглядывая в сумку и надеясь, что там будет платочек или какая-нибудь тряпица, которой я мог бы вытереться. К моему сожалению, в пауче оказалась бутылочка с какой-то голубой жидкостью, несколько серебряных монет, белый плащ, марать который мне не захотелось, и небольшой кинжал в красивых ножнах. Расстроившись еще больше, я сложил все вещи обратно в сумку и, привязав ее к поясу, со вздохом попытался вытереть руки о траву.

Валун отделился от останков слизня с противным чавканьем, и чистым я оставался не долго, принявшись гоняться за дурацкими монстрами и давить их направо и налево, отыгрываясь на них за свои испачканные ботинки.

Методом проб и ошибок я определил, что намного чище было кидать на слизней валун, стоя на безопасном расстоянии, чем использовать против них свой новенький кинжал. Раз за разом поднимать и бросать огромный камень было утомительно, но уж получше, чем быть покрытым противной слизью. К тому же, после того, как я убивал всех монстров с холма, у меня было время отдохнуть и собрать луты, ожидая, когда появится новая партия слизней.

Несколько часов спустя я убил последнего монстра и система уведомила меня, что я достиг-таки десятого уровня. Облегченно улыбаясь и растягивая болящие мышцы, я вспомнил, что в инструкции говорилось, что на десятом уровне я могу выбрать профессию. Больше никаких слизней и зеленой жижи. Замечательно.

Я поспешил прочь от обезображенного холма, надеясь никогда в жизни больше не видеть этих противных созданий, и остановился у западного входа в деревню новичков-небожителей. 

\- Система, - сказал я и вздрогнул, когда передо мной прямо из воздуха возник огромный экран. Бросив короткий взгляд на свое изображение, я пробежался глазами по своей статистике.

Понятия не имея, что значат все эти цифры и странные слова, я закрыл окно и вошел в деревню, перекидывая волосы на левое плечо. Слава Богу, в них не попало ни капли слизи, иначе ни одним шампунем их было бы не отчистить.

Дойдя до центральной площади, я остановился и оглянулся. С одной стороны было несколько магазинов, деревянные вывески которых покачивались на слабом ветру. На каждой вывеске был небольшой знак, указывавший на специфику продаваемых изделий.

Ближе всего ко мне был магазин со знаком меча. Рядом с витриной стоял мускулистый мужчина в слегка потрепанной одежде, и что-то энергично втолковывал стоявшей вокруг него группке людей. Наверное, к нему нужно было идти, чтобы стать воином. Я точно не собирался им становиться, потому что они были бойцами ближнего боя: мне уже за глаза хватило близкого знакомства с монстрами и их внутренностями.

Следующим был магазинчик магических принадлежностей, если судить по жезлу стоящего у витрины мужчины в странных одеяниях голубого цвета. Я сразу отмел мысль становиться магом – таскать за собой странную штуковину будет крайне неудобно, к тому же маги привлекают внимание. Все эти сверкающие заклинания, развевающиеся на ветру робы, которые, как я понял, связаны с их профессией, цепляют взгляд. Мне же не хотелось особо выделяться, особенно, когда дело касается агрессивных мобов.

Следующим был ларек лучников, к которому я заинтересованно пригляделся. Еще во время учебы в школе мы с братом ходили в клуб стрельбы из лука, а так же во многие другие, где нас учили совершенно ненужным вещам, например, игре на рояле.

У меня был опыт стрельбы, мне это нравилось, и я достиг неплохих успехов, к тому же лучники – бойцы дальнего боя. Это, как ни посмотри, был самый наилучший вариант.

Проигнорировав все остальные возможности, я поспешно пересек площадь, пробираясь мимо спешащих куда-то людей, и остановился перед лучником. Он был высоким, худощавым, волосы его были лиственно-зелеными и коротко остриженными, пронзительный взгляд того же цвета, казалось, мог увидеть и муху с расстояния в несколько миль. Довольно внушительный вид.

Он пристально смотрел мне в глаза, я смотрел в ответ, стараясь не моргнуть, и ждал, когда он заговорит. Он перехватил огромный арбалет в своих руках, но я не прерывал зрительного контакта. Внезапно его лицо озарилось улыбкой, выбивая меня из колеи, и он, усмехнувшись, хлопнул меня по плечу несколько раз. Руки его были мозолистые, с длинными пальцами.

\- Ну, зрение у тебя что надо, как раз для лучника.

Я слегка покраснел, сдерживая смущенную улыбку, совсем не ожидая комплимента от NPC такого грозного вида. Я уж было подумал, что он собирался выстрелить в меня за то, что я смотрел на него. Интересно, все работодатели NPC так проверяют своих клиентов, или ему было просто скучно?

\- Хотя ты какой-то хилый, - прокомментировал он несколько секунд спустя, снова хлопнув меня по плечу так, что у меня подогнулись колени.

Его привычка хлопать меня по плечу начинала раздражать; но больше всего бесили его слова: я был одет в одежду _новичка,_ находился в деревне _новичков,_ конечно, я был слаб. А он чего ожидал?

\- Я только что начал игру, - спокойно ответил я. Почему я должен ему это объяснять, тем более NPC? Разве подобная информация не была запрограммирована в его функции?

Он кивнул и, к моему облегчению, убрал свою руку.

\- Но что насчет твоих очков? По идее, ты должен был набрать достаточно, раз дошел до десятого уровня.

\- О, - вспомнил я, стараясь подавить желание потереть болевшее плечо, - да, я… не знал, что с ними делать…

\- Если собираешься стать лучником, лучше всего распределить их между ловкостью и физической силой, - начал объяснять он, хлопая в этот раз, к счастью, себя, а не меня, по груди, - скорость тоже имеет немаловажное значение, если хочешь держаться подальше от зоны поражения своих врагов и все такое, - кивнул он.

Я молча кивнул в ответ, не понимая, о чем он, однако он говорил так, будто знал в этом толк, чем бы это ни было.

Вдруг он схватил меня за предплечье и развернул.

\- Хм, черные крылья? – взяв меня за руки, он растянул их в стороны. – Впечатляющий размах, по меньшей мере, четыре-пять метров от кончика до кончика.

\- О? – выдохнул я, ошеломленно глядя себе за плечо, когда он начал щупать мою покрытую перьями кожу сквозь дыры на лопатках рубашки. Это было немного щекотно, но я старался не ерзать.

Хмыкнув и кивнув – я понятия не имел, зачем, - он снова развернул меня к себе лицом. Я замер, не пытаясь принять более удобную позу на случай, если он снова начнет делать что-нибудь странное.

Он глубоко вдохнул и затараторил:

\- Сила имеет большое значение, чтобы твои крылья могли поднять твой вес, не перетруждая мускулы. Если бы ты выбрал расу защитников, силы тебе понадобилось бы гораздо больше. Однако, раз ты ангел, и довольно легкой комплекции, на силу можно тратить немного меньше очков, примерно треть или четверть баллов с каждого уровня, пока перестанешь быстро уставать, дальше уже тебе решать, увеличивать силу или нет. Думаю, с этим проблем не будет. Разберешься.

Он замолчал, снова набрал воздуху в легких и продолжил:

\- А что насчет ловкости: тебе ее нужно много, много, очень _много_ для воздушных маневров и боев в воздухе. Некоторые мобы и игроки используют атаки как ближнего боя, так и дальнего, так что тебе нужно уметь и атаковать, и защищаться в полете, и ты можешь путаться поначалу, слишком концентрируясь на том, куда летишь. К тому же нужно будет повысить выносливость, чтобы летать на протяжении долгого времени в бою, или для путешествий из города в город. Используй большую часть очков для повышения ловкости и выносливости – половину или даже две трети, до тех пор, пока не сможешь без проблем уклоняться от атак.

Он снова вдохнул.

\- Остальные очки можешь использовать так, как захочешь; это все зависит от личных предпочтений. Неплохо будет тратить пару очков на ману, так как некоторые специальные умения используют магию, даже если ты не маг. Все эти мелкие умения рано или поздно могут пригодиться, так что, если хочешь, можешь их развивать и дальше. Делай, как хочешь, в общем, - закончил он, слегка запыхавшись.

\- Ясно… - прошептал я, ошеломленный большим объемом новой информации. Понемногу до меня начало доходить вся сложность игры. Я даже не думал, что чтобы просто взлететь, нужно будет знать так много, ведь у птиц с этим проблем нет, так почему они должны быть у меня? Я мог понять, зачем защитникам-небожителям нужна сила, но сразу отверг в «приемной» эту расу: выглядели они как огромные гориллы с крыльями. Нелицеприятное зрелище.

Мужчина открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но я быстро открыл системное окно и заставил его наглядно показать мне, как использовать набранные очки, так как он выглядел самым компетентным в этой области. Несколько минут спустя я потратил все очки, но набрал еще один уровень.

\- Отлично! – воскликнул мужчина и поднял руку. Я быстро увернулся, угадав, что он снова хочет меня хлопнуть по синякам на плече, вызвав у него смешок. – А ты быстро учишься, да?

Я послал ему короткую вежливую улыбку в ответ, хотя от такого грубого обращения мне было совсем не смешно. Может, с его стороны это было всего лишь шуткой, но больно-то были по-настоящему. Голубая рубашка из тонкого сукна имела какие-то защитные свойства, но от синяков, увы, не оберегала.

\- Могу сменить класс? – нетерпеливо спросил я. Я не держал лука в руках уже несколько лет и мне не терпелось взять его снова. Особенно учитывая то, что предыдущим моим оружием был покрытый слизью валун. Лук звучал намного лучше.

И намного более эффектно, раз уж на то пошло.

\- Нет, - покачал головой NPC, руша все мои надежды.

\- И почему нет? – удивленно и непонимающе взглянул на него я.

\- Потому что тебе нужно принести мне десять орлиных перьев, - сообщил он, указав вверх одним из длинных пальцев. – Чтобы сменить профессию, каждый работодатель дает новичкам небольшой квест!

\- И где я могу найти орлов? – раздраженно спросил я. Опять препятствия. Мне уже надоело торчать в этой деревушке и до смерти хотелось отправиться куда-нибудь, раз уж игровой мир был таким огромным и интересным.

\- Тебе нужно будет пройти к северным воротам, там есть небольшой лес, - ответил он, указав в направлении справа от меня.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул ему я и, подавляя желание запрыгать от возбуждения, поспешил прочь, сквозь раздражающую толпу новичков, к лесу. Я еще не видел здешних орлов, но звучали они лучше, чем плотоядные слизни.

Добежав до небольшого леса высоких деревьев с бледной корой, я принялся высматривать среди веток орлиные гнезда, но потом с сожалением взглянул в сторону деревни. Между попытками разобраться в игровом жаргоне и увертками от болезненных похлопываний, я совсем забыл спросить у NPC, как использовать крылья. Не думаю, что развернуть их будет слишком сложно, но было бы хорошо для начала спросить у того, кто в этом разбирается. Неподалеку от меня, на деревьях и на земле, было еще несколько новичков, наверное, тоже будущие лучники, но приставать к ним с расспросами не хотелось.

Вздохнув, я ухватился за самую нижнюю ветвь и начал забираться на дерево. Добравшись до гнезда и заглянув внутрь, я нос к носу столкнулся с раздраженным орлом.

Стараясь не поддаваться панике, я осторожно протянул к нему руку. Орел громко вскрикнул и цапнул меня за руку, не успел я и глазом моргнуть. Бросив на птицу злобный взгляд и стукнув ее по голове, я потер место укуса. Было больно, "но не так, как если бы меня укусил орел в реальности", - понял я, усмехнувшись. Это будет легко.

Страх внезапно исчез. Я схватил орла за шею и сжал пальцы изо всех сил. Птица принялась махать крыльями и ногами, царапая мне руки, но я не отпускал, прикрывая лицо другой рукой. Сжав пальцы еще раз, я повернул руку и услышал хруст. Орел сразу обмяк в моих руках, а я осторожно выглянул из-под локтя.

ЭОЛ УНИЧТОЖИЛ ОРЛА! ОПЫТ +50! ПОЛУЧЕННЫЙ КВЕСТОВЫЙ ПРЕДМЕТ: ОРЛИНОЕ ПЕРО! НОВОЕ УМЕНИЕ: УДУШЕНИЕ!

Мне было немного жаль убивать бедную птичку, но я все равно довольно улыбнулся, спрятал полученное перо и неопознанный лут в сумку и принялся с нетерпением рассматривать пустое гнездо, ожидая перерождения. Разумеется, я мог бы перелезть к другому гнезду, но перспектива снова забираться на деревья меня не прельщала. К тому же, пока я ждал следующего раунда, царапины на руках начали быстро заживать.

Полчаса спустя я убил еще девять птиц, и стоял перед худощавым лучником, растрепанный и расцарапанный, но невероятно гордый собой. Чтобы он не начал игру в гляделки опять, я сунул ему перья в руки:

\- А _теперь_ я могу сменить класс?

\- Конечно, - солнечно улыбнулся он, пряча перья куда-то за спину. Потом он махнул на меня рукой, и системный голос уведомил меня о смене профессии. – Пожалуйста, ты теперь лучник. Твое оружие у тебя в сумке!

Я кивнул ему в благодарность и отошел, позволяя следующему человеку в очереди продвинуться вперед. Снова выйдя из деревни через северные ворота, чтобы не повстречаться с противными слизнями, я шел несколько минут, пока орлиный лес не пропал из виду.

Наконец, остановившись под раскидистым деревом неподалеку от пыльной дороги, открыл сумку на поясе. Сунув в нее руку и пошевелив ей, я наткнулся пальцами на луты, собранные после боя со слизнями и орлами, на плащ, на бутылек, и на какой-то гладкий и твердый непонятный предмет. Схватившись за его конец, я потянул вверх, медленно и осторожно, чтобы он не зацепился ни за что, начал вытаскивать его на поверхность.

Лук казался бесконечно длинным. Как я им буду пользоваться? И как такой длинный предмет мог поместиться в такой маленькой сумке? Снаружи кожаный пауч выглядел таким крохотным, будто мог вместить всего несколько лутов, но уж точно не огромный лук высотой почти с меня.

Разумно решив не заморачиваться по поводу подобных непонятных вещей, которых, как я думал, будет еще немало, я взвесил лук в руке. Длиной он был почти полтора метра, из какого-то серебристого дерева, и идеальный для полетов, потому что был легким, будто пустым изнутри.

Я потянул за тетиву, прогибая лук все больше и больше. Гнулся он легко и послушно, без скрипа или натяжения. Дерево было крепким и гибким. Я отпустил тетиву и улыбнулся.

Это будет так интересно.


	3. Встреча

_\- Господин?_

_Я как раз ставил подпись, но оторвал взгляд от бумаг и взглянул вверх. Мой новый подчиненный просунул голову в офис и усмехнулся, выжидательно глядя на меня. Нечасто увидишь в моем отделе радостные лица, так как большинство либо терпеть меня не могут, либо боятся._

_\- В чем дело?_

_\- Я принес вам сегодняшний отчет! – поспешил объяснить он, махая небольшой стопкой бумаг. «О, опять что-то читать, как раз то, что мне нужно», - подумал я с сарказмом._

_\- Спасибо, - сказал я и указал ему на свободный от бумаг участок стола, - положите их сюда, пожалуйста._

_\- Да, господин, - склонил голову он и послушался._

_Вернув свое внимание бумагам, я закончил подпись и убрал листы в сторону. Непонимающе взглянув вверх, заметил, что он, слегка улыбаясь, все еще стоял перед моим столом._

_\- В чем дело? – спокойно повторил я._

_Его рот открылся, а сам он слегка покраснел от смущения и сцепил свои пальцы вместе._

_\- О! – усмехнулся он. – Я просто… вы такой оживленный в последние дни. Приятно видеть!_

Несколько часов спустя я все еще слышал слова, которые он так необдуманно сказал. В какой-то мере такой отзыв обо мне казался мне более удивительным, чем неожиданный приказ отца взять выходной. И удивительным не в хорошем смысле. Удивление такого рода бывает, когда вы нажимаете на кнопку смыва в общественном туалете, а он оказывается сломанным, и все вытекает наружу, на пол и на вашу обувь. Да, я был удивлен.

Оживленный? Я? Никто до этого никогда не говорил так обо мне. Разумеется, я был не так подавлен с того памятного насыщенного дня во _Второй Жизни_ , но «оживлен»? Неужели? И как он мог с такой уверенностью это утверждать? Мы ведь совсем незнакомы, его наняли только около четырех месяцев назад. И насколько оживленным я мог быть, сидя целый день взаперти, читая и подписывая деловые бумаги?

Я даже не заметил, что мое поведение так заметно изменилось. Изменения – не то, чего бы мне хотелось. Точнее, это то, чего бы мне не хотелось совсем, потому что если что-то изменится, отец это сразу заметит. Его способность все подмечать всегда меня ужасно раздражала.

Сомневаюсь, что смогу выдать свое хорошее настроение за внезапно появившийся энтузиазм к работе. У отца не займет много времени найти настоящую причину моей расслабленности, и эта мысль внушала ужас. За последний месяц я привык к своему персонажу, он был частью меня, и мне совсем не хотелось, чтобы отец забрал у меня мою отдушину. 

Я будто находился под темной, мутной водой целыми днями, а вход во _Вторую Жизнь_ был долгожданным глотком свежего воздуха. Реальность была слишком маленькой и тесной по сравнению со свободой игрового мира. В глазах окружающих я был сыном богатого и влиятельного предпринимателя, наследником крупной корпорации, получившим должность начальника Финансового отдела в компании отца сразу после окончания обучения. Все они считали мою жизнь прекрасной. И я тоже, до недавнего времени.

Мир был у моих ног.

Но руки были скованы цепями.

Всю свою жизнь - жизнь в качестве инструмента отца, подручного и послушного, готового исполнять любые приказы в любое время – я провел подобно часовым стрелкам: ходил по кругу, раз за разом, без остановки, не замечая, что движение мое вперед – иллюзия, что на самом деле я все это время стоял на одном месте.

\- Оживленный? – пробормотал я, задумчиво нахмурившись. – Впредь надо быть осторожнее.

Отложив подобные мысли на потом, я, слегка притоптывая ногой по скале, в нише которой стоял, взглянул на свою добычу: гигантский оранжевый слизень недалеко от меня повернул свои покачивавшиеся на тентаклях глаза в мою сторону, пытаясь найти источник вибрации.

Осторожно натянув тетиву лука, я прицелился к двум наростам на голове монстра. Тихо засвистев, две стрелы рассекли воздух и попали точно в цель.

Слизень заверещал от боли и поднял в воздух переднюю часть туловища, качаясь из стороны в сторону в тщетных попытках найти меня. Оставаясь в тени, я пустил еще несколько стрел ему в живот, понижая его HP до критического уровня.

Слизень в ярости развернулся в мою сторону, расплавляя землю вокруг своей кислотной слюной. Я глубоко вдохнул и приготовился.

\- Пронзающая буря, - тихо пробормотал я, отпуская стрелу, и мои волосы взметнулись от сильного порыва ветра, вызванного моей завершающей атакой.

Когда я впервые опробовал этот прием, ветер свалил меня с моего насеста на дереве – это было очень неуклюже и унизительно для ангела, и я был несказанно рад, что в лесу не было никого, кто мог бы это увидеть.

К счастью, подо мной был высокий кустарник.

К несчастью, подо мной также было несколько волков, на которых я охотился, а крыльями управлять я тогда еще толком не научился. Да и они бы не помогли мне в той ситуации: я лежал на спине, запутавшись в гибких ветках, под атакой мобов.

С тех пор я был более осторожен, когда использовал этот прием.

Я быстро заморгал от сухого ветра и увидел, как ярко светящаяся стрела рассекла воздух и вонзилась монстру в рот. Слизень, истекая черной кровью и чем-то еще (я не хотел даже знать, что это такое), испустил последний крик и тяжело упал на землю. Часть его головы была разорвана силой моей атаки. Вид был крайне отвратительный, но своей тренировкой на слизнях я был доволен: эти монстры были медлительны, полагались на свет, чтобы найти себе жертву, а их мясистые тела так и хотелось продырявить стрелами. К тому же мои ветряные атаки иссушали и обездвиживали их.

ЭОЛ УНИЧТОЖИЛ ЯДОВИТОГО СЛИЗНЯ! ОПЫТ +200!

\- Заткнись, - пробурчал я, закатив глаза, когда услышал полный нездорового энтузиазма системный голос игры. Ослабив тетиву и прикрепив лук к колчану на спине, я шагнул со скалы, развернул крылья и спланировал к земле, покрытой кровью и требухой слизня. Прикрыв рот рукой, чтобы невзначай не вдохнуть ядовитых испарений, я быстро собрал луты и уцелевшие стрелы.

Отойдя на несколько шагов в сторону, я осмотрел подобранные предметы – двадцать медных и пять серебряных монет, маленькое кольцо, широкий пояс и бутылочка зелья. Аккуратно сложив все в пауч, я недовольно нахмурился: несмотря на то, что я пытался продлить свое пребывание здесь, используя некоторые луты, сумка успела наполниться.

\- Опять, - пробормотал я, вздохнув, и взлетел, быстро покидая ущелье, в котором тренировался всю последнюю неделю. Взяв курс на ближайший ко мне Солнечный Город, я наблюдал за зеленой долиной, раскинувшейся подо мной. К моему удивлению, убивать монстров, в частности, взрывать головы слизнякам, было отличным способом выпустить пар, сбросить стрессовое напряжение, но полет всегда освежал, как ничто другое.

Большая стая птиц взмыла в воздух над лесом, росшим недалеко от городских ворот. Снова вздохнув, я счастливо улыбнулся и распрямил крылья, паря над деревьями и наслаждаясь теплыми порывами ветра.

Я любил небо. Оно дарило ощущение небывалой свободы. Безграничности. Чувство, которого я не испытывал никогда до этого.

Полчаса спустя я снова покидал город, продав все ненужные мне луты и пополнив запас зелий и стрел. К тому же, я купил сумку побольше, чтобы не отрываться от тренировок так часто.

Убивать слизней в пустынном гроте мне слегка поднадоело, и я решил для разнообразия потренироваться в лесу. Отправившись тем же путем, что и стая птиц, я парил над лесным полотном. Деревья росли плотно друг к другу, и я искал место, куда мог бы залететь и приземлиться.

Вдруг я услышал крик и остановился, разворачиваясь и пытаясь понять, откуда он прозвучал. Крик раздался повторно, справа от меня.

Подлетев ближе я опустился на дерево, сложил крылья, чтобы не зацепиться ими, и нырнул меж толстых ветвей, прыгая с дерева на дерево, пока не увидел землю. Мои глаза распахнулись в удивлении, когда я увидел, как внизу, продираясь сквозь кустарники, бежал маленький мальчик, преследуемый четверкой разозленных медведей.

Не задумываясь, я подбежал к краю ветви, на которую приземлился, натянул тетиву на лук и достал стрелу из колчана. Расправив крылья и игнорируя боль, когда они зацепились за несколько сучков, я вложил стрелу в лук и, нырнув, подлетел к ближайшему к мальчику медведю и выстрелил, попав в левую переднюю лапу. Медведь заревел от боли и упал, второй споткнулся об него, но другие просто обошли своих собратьев. Мальчик в страхе обернулся, услышав шум за собой, и замедлился.

\- Беги! – крикнул я ему, а он, увидев меня, открыл от удивления рот, однако тут же пришел в себя, развернулся и побежал быстрее. Я изо всех сил махал крыльями, стараясь опередить его и медведей. К счастью, огромные деревья росли не так близко друг к другу, как казалось сверху.

Ускорившись в последний раз, я обогнул несколько веток, развернулся в воздухе, прижимая крылья к спине, и выстрелил третьему медведю в глаз. Я тяжело упал в траву, прикрепляя лук к колчану, пока была возможность. Когда мальчик добежал до меня, я схватил его поперек живота и успел взлететь вверх до того, как последний оставшийся медведь добежал до нас. Прижав мальчика к себе поближе, я выпорхнул из леса и летел над деревьями целых десять минут, пока, наконец, не свалился на ближайшую толстую ветвь, постаравшись сделать посадку как можно мягче, несмотря на усталость.

Мальчик, дрожа, ухватился за мою руку, рассматривая землю так, будто боялся, что медведи последовали за нами. Прислонившись к стволу дерева, я похлопал его по худой спине.

\- Они нас не догонят, - я попытался говорить успокаивающе, хватая ртом воздух. Мышцы спины и плеч разрывались от боли: лететь с дополнительным весом, хоть и таким маленьким, было тяжело.

Несколько минут мы провели в тишине, оправляясь от потрясения, потом я осторожно протянул руку и убрал назад его кудрявые светлые волосы. Длинная неглубокая рана пересекала его лоб от левого виска до правой брови.

\- Дать тебе зе… - я не успел договорить, как он оттолкнул мою руку, бросил на меня злобный взгляд и принялся оттирать кровь самостоятельно.

\- Зачем ты вмешался?

Я в шоке уставился на него. В ответ на свой поступок я ожидал от мальчика как минимум благодарности, что не позволил четырем кровожадным монстрам разорвать его на клочки, но никак не злости.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- У меня все было под контролем! – огрызнулся он и, поднявшись на ноги, принялся вытаскивать из спутанных волос застрявшие в них мелкие веточки и листья.

\- Ну, мне показалось, тебе нужна была помощь, - ошеломленно пробормотал я. Мальчик выпрямился, расставив ноги как можно шире и важно сложив руки на груди.

\- Ну! – эхом повторил он, выгнув светлую бровь и усмехнувшись. - Может, тебе нужно было просто подождать! Я мог запросто с ними справиться! Без проблем!

Я воздержался от ответной усмешки, критически рассматривая его фигуру. Высотой он был хорошо, если сантиметров восемьдесят: я сидел, а ему все равно приходилось поднимать голову, чтобы посмотреть мне в глаза. И то, что на вид он был ребенком, не придавало ему внушительности.

\- Прошу прощения за свою ошибку. Позволишь мне спустить тебя вниз, чтобы ты мог продолжить свой бой?

На мгновение в его голубых глазах мелькнул страх.

\- Нет! – отказался он, выдвинув подбородок вперед, - они наверняка уже убежали… от страха и все такое… - сбился он на бормотание, теряя свой уверенный вид, а потом шумно выдохнул, снова возвращая себе самообладание, - так что не стоит париться! Они уже ушли!

\- Ах, да, точно. Разбежались в ужасе. Ты ведь такой страшный, - не скрывая сарказма, ответил я и встал, потягиваясь. – Пока.

Я расправил крылья, собираясь улететь, оставив его куковать на верхушке дерева.

\- СТОЙ! – закричал он, бросился ко мне и обнял мою ногу. Я ошеломленно посмотрел вниз, на его испуганное лицо, и внезапно пожалел, что поддался порыву потренироваться в лесу. Уж лучше бы я спокойно понижал численность ядовитых слизней. Даже если бы он и умер, ничего страшного бы не произошло, он бы просто вернулся в точку перерождения в Солнечном Городе. Хотя умереть от когтей и зубов диких медведей, пусть даже с пониженным ощущением боли, было бы… неприятно.

\- Да?

\- Куда ты идешь?

\- Куда-нибудь, - уклончиво ответил я, сам не зная, куда бы направиться.

Он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, не произнося ни звука и постепенно обнимая мою ногу все крепче и крепче. Я поморщился, чувствуя, как немеет конечность – он был сильнее, чем казался на вид.

\- М-можно… - выдавил, наконец, он и сглотнул.

\- Да? – я поднял одну бровь, дергая ногой, чтобы он отпустил ее, стараясь сдержаться и не вырвать ее из его рук насильно. Он мои намеки проигнорировал.

\- Можно я пойду с тобой? – взволновано выпалил он.

Мои брови взлетели вверх от удивления. Неожиданная просьба, учитывая, каким важным он старался казаться несколько минут назад. Его показная бравада исчезла, сменившись умоляющим слезливым выражением – даже нижняя губа дрожала. Весь вид его был душераздирающим, и меня внезапно охватило желание его успокоить.

Но почему ему хочется пойти со мной?

Я поджал губы и отвернулся от его жалостливого взгляда к морю листвы, окружавшему нас и придававшему солнечному свету зеленоватый оттенок.

Я никогда не собирался играть с кем-нибудь еще. В конце концов, я неплохо справлялся самостоятельно и не собирался ничего менять. К тому же одиночество уменьшало риск того, что отец найдет _Вторую Жизнь_. Но этот мальчик… не похоже, что он знаком с моим отцом.

Я пытался решить, что же делать, и бросил на мальчика быстрый взгляд: он совсем запаниковал из-за моего долгого молчания. Глубоко и медленно вздохнув, надеясь, что не пожалею о принятом решении, я кивнул.

\- Да, можно.

Он тут же просиял и улыбнулся в первый раз. Взволнованное лицо его чуть не заставило меня улыбнуться в ответ, но я удержал непроницаемую маску на лице. Он выглядел таким милым, что я непроизвольно расслабился в его крепком объятии. Внезапные смены его настроения были не только странными, но и заразительными.

\- Правда? – счастливо улыбнулся он, отклонившись назад, но все еще не отпуская моей ноги. – Ты не против?

\- Думаю, нет, - покачал головой я, прижав крылья к спине, чтобы скрыть их дрожь, и почувствовал, как жар подбирается к лицу от его энтузиазма. Почему он так обрадовался? Я же просто разрешил ему тренироваться со мной.

Он наконец-то отпустил мою ногу, схватил за руку и принялся энергично трясти ее вверх-вниз.

\- Класс! Давно хотел найти себе товарища по команде! – Он снова улыбнулся мне, а я просто кивнул, не зная, что ответить. – Как тебя зовут? – спросил он с любопытством спустя пару мгновений.

\- …Эол, - поколебавшись, ответил я. Смотреть на его сияющее лицо становилось все труднее и труднее, и я буквально чувствовал, как он излучал энергию, сжимая мою руку. 

Никто никогда не был так дружелюбен со мной, и, я уверен, уж точно никогда не кричал так на меня. Я внезапно вспомнил своих друзей из реальной жизни. Все они были такими спокойными и далекими, и я думал, что для друзей это нормально. Но этот мальчик вел себя так непринужденно и держался так близко, хоть мы познакомились буквально несколько минут назад. Это было странно, но очень приятно.

\- О-о, - впечатленно выдохнул он. – Это звучит так… так, э-эм… – он замолчал и взглянул на меня с непонятным выражением на лице, – …странно. Повтори-ка?

\- Эол, - ответил я и раздраженно нахмурился. Всего два слога, неужели их так трудно запомнить?

Кивнув, он пробормотал мое имя несколько раз, пытаясь запомнить, потом взглянул на меня и усмехнулся.

\- А я Диб! Рад встрече! – он внезапно высоко подпрыгнул и, как мне показалось, изо всех сил хлопнул меня по спине.

Я чуть не свалился с ветки, но успел схватиться за жесткую кору дерева.

И почему всем так нравится бить меня?

Стараясь успокоить бешенное сердцебиение, я выпрямился и отпустил дерево, в которое испуганно вцепился.

\- Взаимно… - выдохнул я.

\--------------------

Ник: Диб;  
Раса: полурослик;  
Оружие: пара коротких мечей с узкими лезвиями;  
Внешность: вьющиеся светлые волосы, голубые глаза, рост примерно 2,5 фута (76 см), тонкие легкие доспехи, отделанные серебром, большие остроконечные уши.


	4. Соколы и цветы

Я молча следил за тем, как Диб украдкой выглянул вниз из-за ветки, на которой мы разместились, присматриваясь к ходившему под деревом медведю.

Он провел таким образом уже несколько минут, и я был не совсем уверен, чем именно он занимался. После того, как я спас его некоторое время назад, мое предложение продолжить охоту на медведей было принято с энтузиазмом, а теперь он вел себя как-то странно. Может быть, он планировал атаку у себя в голове или что-то в этом роде, но я мог бы уже убить нескольких медведей, пока он сидел и наблюдал за одним.

Что бы он там ни делал, мне становилось скучно просто так сидеть на дереве и ждать, пока он начнет.

Безразлично взглянув на мальчика в последний раз, я поднялся на ноги и снял лук со спины. Он удивленно взглянул на меня, когда я слегка подергал тетиву, пробуя ее натяжение и высматривая медведя.

\- Что ты делаешь? – громко прошептал он.

А разве не видно?

\- Тренируюсь, - ответил я, выгнув бровь, когда он тоже торопливо встал. Я спрыгнул на ветвь пониже, чтобы лучше прицелиться, и расслабил колени, когда Диб неуклюже свалился рядом, чуть не падая на землю, когда ветка закачалась под его весом.

\- Не оставляй меня! – возмущенно воскликнул он, снова обняв мою ногу.

Я вытащил стрелу из колчана, сузив глаза при его словах.

А что мне делать, если он просто сидит и смотрит на землю? Я пришел сюда тренироваться, а не смотреть, как медведи спокойно разгуливают вокруг.

\- Я не могу понять, зачем _ты_ залез на дерево, - тихо спросил я, раздраженно отталкивая его от своей ноги.

\- Потому что _ты_ на дереве! – пробурчал он, нехотя отпуская меня и крепко хватаясь за ветку.

Понятия не имея, что он имел в виду, я молча спрыгнул на ветку ниже, вложил стрелу в лук и отошел от ствола поближе к медведю.

Я был лучником, разумеется, я должен был быть где-нибудь повыше, на дереве, например. Но он-то ведь был воином, каким образом он собрался драться, сидя наверху? Не думал же он кидать мечи в мобов.

Я бросил недовольный взгляд через плечо, когда Диб опять спрыгнул на мою ветку, раскачивая ее и нарушая мою концентрацию.

\- Подожди меня! – крикнул он, выдавая нас.

Там, наверху, вдали от монстров, он говорил шепотом, а здесь, в зоне атаки медведя, он решил покричать, совершенно не заботясь о безопасности.

Я устало вздохнул, обреченно наблюдая за тем, как медведь, в которого я целился, взглянул вверх и, увидев нас, зарычал, бросаясь к нашему дереву. Когда моб принялся лезть наверх, Диб внезапно заорал и снова схватил меня за ногу. Я выстрелил медведю в плечо, надеясь остановить его продвижение, но это не сработало.

\- Пусти меня! – приказал я Дибу, вытащил вторую стрелу, снова целясь в медведя, и выстрелил, но не попал, так как Диб чуть не столкнул меня с ветки.

\- Медведь идет! – завыл он, еще крепче цепляясь за меня, когда медведь громко зарычал. Второй раз за одну ночь моя бедная нога начала неметь в его хватке.

\- Ну так иди и убей его! У тебя есть _меч!_ И даже два! – крикнул я ему в ответ, потянув его за воротник, в попытке отцепить от себя. Он дико замотал головой и обернул свои ноги вокруг моей, совершенно отказываясь мне помогать.

Я оставил попытки отлепить его и сконцентрировался на медведе.

Вытащив третью стрелу, я выстрелил зверю в голову и выругался, когда она, как и вторая, вонзилась в ствол. Медведь пролез последний метр и схватился за нашу ветку. В тот же миг к его злобному рычанию присоединился пронзительный крик ужаса Диба.

Сам начиная бояться, я неловко сделал шаг назад, потянувшись за четвертой стрелой, как вдруг услышал громкий треск, и мы с Дибом, сломанная ветка и медведь начали падать на землю. Развернув крылья, я, схватив мальчика, начал махать ими изо всех сил, чтобы не упасть прямо на моба, и приземлился на другую ветку. Медведь, оправившись от падения, поднял голову и зарычал.

Чувствуя, как злость и раздражение закипают во мне раскаленной лавой, я вытащил сразу несколько стрел и принялся хаотично обстреливать уродливую морду зверя, в основном, промахиваясь от злости, но несколько стрел все же попали в цель, и медведь, зарычав от боли, упал на бок. Голова его при этом была похожа на игольницу.

ЭОЛ УНИЧТОЖИЛ ЛЕСНОГО МЕДВЕДЯ! ОПЫТ +150! НОВОЕ УМЕНИЕ: ЗАЛП ЯРОСТИ!

Тяжело дыша, я ослабил тетиву на луке и убрал его за спину. Диб все еще держался за меня, видимо, не понимая, что бой окончен.

\- Отпусти меня, - тихо попросил я, пытаясь сохранить остатки спокойствия. Когда Диб никак не отреагировал, я грубо схватил его за руки и отодрал их от себя. - Я _сказал:_ ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ! – прорычал я ему в лицо и нагнулся, пытаясь отцепить его от себя полностью.

Он в шоке моргнул, но, увидев, насколько я зол, наконец-то послушался.

Не глядя на него, я спрыгнул с ветки на землю и принялся собирать луты. Вытащив из мертвого медведя уцелевшие стрелы, я сжал зубы: ярость так и хотела вырваться наружу.

Зачем Диб это сделал?

Искал товарищей по команде, черт возьми. Скорее уж щит. Я чуть не умер из-за его глупого поведения. Это был NPC, _не настоящий медведь._ Нечего было бояться, нужно было просто атаковать.

От него сплошная головная боль.

Сунув луты в сумку, я нетерпеливо дождался, пока Диб спустился на землю, спрыгнув с нижней ветки на упругую траву, и прошел мимо него по направлению к выходу из леса. Я не собирался идти искать еще одного медведя.

Услышав за собой треск мелких веточек и шелест листьев, я понял, что он следует за мной, несмотря на то, как я сорвался. Я взглянул через плечо. Диб молча утирал слезы, появлявшиеся снова и снова, тихонько шмыгая носом и торопливо топая следом, стараясь не отставать. 

Когда мы покинули лес, я остановился и опустился на колени перед ним. Нашарив в сумке носовой платок, я убрал его руки от покрасневших глаз и принялся утирать ему слезы, чувствуя себя немного виноватым – он все же был ребенком, напомнил я себе, - и откинул его кудрявые волосы со лба.

\- Мы найдем что-нибудь попроще для тренировок, - предложил я, потрепав его по розовой щеке.

Он молча глядел на меня несколько мгновений, а потом бросился мне на шею, плача еще сильнее. Нахмурившись, я бросил взгляд на его затылок, жалея, что не поднялся сразу же.

\- Прости, - всхлипнул он, сжимая мою шею.

Я отклонился назад, неловко оглядываясь, но, к моему облегчению, вокруг никого не было. А вместо того, чтобы отпустить меня, Диб, проигнорировав мою попытку освободиться, просто последовал за мной, не прерывая объятия.

Снова чувствуя разраставшееся раздражение, я потянул за доспехи на его спине, чтобы он отпустил меня, но он не сдвинулся с места.

Почему он все время цепляется за меня? Неужели все дети такие прилипчивые? Я точно никогда таким не был. Подумать страшно, что сказали бы слуги дома или отец, если бы я вел себя подобным образом. Он бы уж точно влепил мне затрещину за неподобающее поведение.

Поплакав несколько минут, Диб отпустил меня, мокро улыбаясь.

\- Спасибо.

\- За что? - спросил я, вытирая влажным платочком шею и волосы, и быстро поднялся на ноги на случай, если он снова решит меня обнять.

\- Я думал, ты оставишь меня одного, - ответил он, шмыгнув носом в последний раз, и солнечно улыбнулся.

Я невыразительно взглянул на него, пряча платочек в сумку и отворачиваясь. Если бы я оставил его, было бы куда меньше проблем, но я не собирался уходить. В конце концов, я же пообещал ему тренироваться вместе и отказываться от своих слов был не намерен.

\- И почему ты так решил?

\- Ну, ты так разозлился! По-настоящему, – он поспешил вслед за мной, быстро шагая рядом.

Разумеется, я разозлился. Сомневаюсь, что у кого-то была бы иная реакция, когда их хватает какой-то странный ребенок и когда они из-за этого ребенка едва не умирают в когтях обычного мелкого медведя.

И зачем он только купил _Вторую Жизнь,_ если так боится драться? По крайней мере, мог бы выбрать другой класс. Такой, который держал бы его подальше от места битвы, например, священника. Хотя он такой маленький, наверняка решил, что быть воином круто. Наверное, все дети такие недальновидные.

\- Куда мы идем? – спросил Диб, оглядываясь.

\- Никуда, - ответил я, раздумывая над тем, на ком еще можно было бы потренироваться. Я не хотел брать его с собой в ущелье к слизнякам. Он испугался обычных медведей, кто знает, что может случиться, если он окажется поблизости от этих ядовитых монстров. Наверняка расплавится от их слюны.

Я сменил направление, решив пойти к опушке, где, как я знал, водились соколы – они были маленькими и невысокого уровня, «так что, - думал я, - с ними у Диба проблем быть не должно».

\- Твое имя тяжело запомнить, - внезапно сказал Диб, постукивая маленьким пальчиком по не менее маленькой челюсти. Он взглянул на меня, но я промолчал, не зная, что на это сказать, так как не понимал, что такого сложного может быть в двух слогах. – У тебя есть прозвище или что-нибудь в этом роде?

\- Нет.

\- А можно тогда я придумаю? Обещаю, оно не будет странным! Я придумаю что-нибудь нормальное! – его голубые глаза засветились надеждой, и он выпрыгнул передо мной, идя задом наперед.

\- Мне все равно, - безразлично ответил я, а на его маленьком лице проступило раздражение. Наверное, из-за отсутствия у меня энтузиазма.

\- Ну, ладно… - пробормотал он, поворачиваясь вперед, и, к моему несказанному облегчению, замолчал.

Несколько минут мы шли в тишине, пока не вступили на территорию соколов в более открытой и просторной части леса. Деревья здесь были тоньше и светлее, нежели те лиственные гиганты, росшие неподалеку от медведей.

\- Почему ты всегда молчишь? – спросил Диб, снова вызвав во мне легкую волну раздражения. А я уже было успокоился.

\- Нечего сказать, - отрывисто пояснил я, надеясь, что он поймет намек и замолчит, хотя я особо и не надеялся.

Его лицо удивленно вытянулось.

\- Есть! _Всегда_ есть, о чем поговорить! Много, много разных тем! – возразил он. Я вопросительно взглянул на него, ничего не говоря. Лично мне в голову не пришло ни единой мысли.

\- Ты можешь сказать, какая хорошая сегодня погода, - махнул он рукой, показывая на небо, - так тепло и солнечно.

\- Нет смысла указывать очевидное, - я отступил на шаг, глядя вверх и ища глазами соколиные гнезда. Во _Второй Жизни_ погода везде постоянная, и я не видел смысла говорить о ней. Только если она влияет на тренировку. Например, если где-то было бы ветрено, мне бы пришлось использовать больше зелий, повышающих выносливость, чтобы ветер не повлиял на полет, или что-то в этом роде. Зачем комментировать состояние погоды, если она ни на что не влияет?

К тому же мы были у _Солнечного_ Города. Чего он ожидал, грозы?

Диб пожал плечами.

\- Тогда можешь просто сказать, о чем думаешь. Я так и делаю. Это дает много тем для разговоров. О чем ты думаешь сейчас?

\- Мои мысли не настолько интересны, чтобы озвучивать их, - ответил я, заканчивая разговор, и остановился у дерева с гнездом. Взрослые соколы возбужденно вились вокруг него.

\- Ты не узнаешь, пока не озвучишь их, - настаивал Диб, - давай! Попробуй!

Вздохнув, я вытащил лук и стрелу. Почему он был таким надоедливым? Я не хотел разговаривать и все. Если ему есть, что сказать, пусть говорит хоть до посинения, главное, чтобы не мешал моим тренировкам. Не больше, чем мешает сейчас.

Проигнорировав его остальные вопросы, я выстрелил в крыло одного из соколов, и тот упал в пыль с громким криком. Диб удивленно взвизгнул и спрятался за мою ногу, наконец-то умолкнув. Я шагнул в сторону и махнул рукой в сторону раненой птицы.

\- Я спущу еще несколько штук для тебя, - сказал я ему и взлетел на ветку.

\- Нет, стой! ВЕРНИ-И-И-ИСЬ! _СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!_ – закричал он, схватился за дерево и принялся трясти его, будто я свалюсь, как яблоко.

Я сердито взглянул на него и ухватился за тонкий ствол качавшегося дерева.

\- Прекрати!

\- НЕ ОСТАВЛЯЙ МЕНЯ ЗДЕСЬ! – продолжил кричать он, со страхом оглядываясь назад. Сокол, еще не оправившийся от падения, даже не смотрел в его сторону, и уж тем более не пытался атаковать. – ВОЗЬМИ МЕНЯ С СОБОЙ!

Я перелетел на другое дерево, но мне снова пришлось подняться в воздух, когда Диб подбежал к нему.

\- Просто убей его! – крикнул я ему.

\- НЕТ! МНЕ СТРАШНО! – заплакал он, мотая головой и бегая за мной от дерева к дереву, совершенно забыв о соколе.

Резко развернувшись, я подлетел к раненой птице и приземлился. Может, это был просто NPC, но мне было неприятно оставлять его истекать кровью от моей стрелы.

Сокол яростно защелкал клювом и бросился на меня, волоча раненное крыло за собой по земле, оставляя на траве кровавую полосу. Когда он прыгнул в воздух, я вытащил еще одну стрелу и пустил ее ему в грудь, а потом луком отбросил падавшую на меня птицу в сторону. Сокол упал, все еще шевелясь, и я наступил ему на голову, поморщившись от противного хруста и вновь убеждаясь в том, как ненавижу ближний бой. Никогда не пойму, как кто-то может хотеть стать воином.

ЭОЛ УНИЧТОЖИЛ СОКОЛА! ОПЫТ +100! НОВОЕ УМЕНИЕ: ДРОБЛЕНИЕ ЧЕРЕПА!

Мгновение спустя Диб выглянул из-за дерева, хотя не то, чтобы оно могло его спрятать, будучи толщиной с древко флага. Он облегченно улыбнулся и поспешил ко мне. Я же тем временем выщипывал мягкие соколиные перья, чтобы позже использовать их для стрел. Диб положил руку мне на плечо и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Спасибо, что убил его! Ты видел, как он на меня смотрел? Как будто хотел выклевать мне глаза! Ужас просто! А ты такой храбрый!

Собрав все луты, я стряхнул с себя его руку, поднялся и пошел прочь. Стараясь подавить раздражение, когда он побежал за мной, я принялся высматривать следующего сокола.

\- Диб.

\- Да?

\- Будь добр, назови мне хоть что-нибудь, на чем ты можешь тренироваться, - спокойно попросил я. – Я не собираюсь и дальше тратить свои стрелы на соколов, если ты будешь убегать от них каждый раз.

\- Н-ну, они были такие большие, поэтому я и не хотел с ними драться, - пробормотал Диб, скрестив руки на груди. – Достань мне кого-нибудь поменьше!

Поднявшись в воздух, я подлетел к гнезду и уселся на ветку рядом с ним. Пытаясь игнорировать душераздирающие крики Диба, я убил второго сокола и перевернул гнездо. Птенцы, громко крича, попадали на землю.

Диб испуганно взглянул на них и быстро побежал без оглядки.

Рыкнув ему вслед, я подлетел к нему.

\- А _теперь_ что не так?

\- Их так много! Как я могу драться сразу со всеми? Идиот! – закричал он и нахмурился, когда я приземлился перед ним, останавливая его бегство. Я неверяще взглянул на трех беззащитных птенцов и снова перевел взгляд на Диба. Он стоял, расставив ноги и упрямо скрестив руки на груди. Быстро подойдя к пищащим птенцам, я схватил одного за шею и кинул его Дибу, почти убив при этом.

\- Получи. Одна маленькая птичка, - вздохнул я.

Диб со страхом уставился на беспомощного птенчика и медленно вытащил один из мечей. Закрыв глаза, он ткнул куда-то в район птицы, промахнувшись.

Не желая смотреть на этот цирк, я взял второго птенца и откинул его к дереву, оставив третьего лежать на месте, и взлетел на поиски взрослого сокола. Такого, на которого был бы смысл тратить стрелы. Желание просто улететь и оставить Диба одного вновь разрослось, но я быстро подавил его. Я обещал потренироваться с ним. Мои реакции на ситуацию были лишь моей проблемой, так как я сам согласился на это, не зная, какой он, оказывается, трусишка.

Но, правда, бояться беззащитных птенцов как-то…

\- Эл!

…они же были просто мелкими пташками, не больше обычной домашней кошки или щенка. Один вообще был неоперившимся. «Совсем не страшные», - закатил глаза я, медленно натянув тетиву и прицелившись в сокола в нескольких метрах от того места, где я оставил Диба. Уродливые, даже немного смешные, но ни капли не страшные.

\- Эл! Иди сюда!

Я замер и в замешательстве взглянул вниз. Диб махал мне окровавленным клинком, земля вокруг него тоже была покрыта кровью. Неподалеку валялись трупики птенцов. Так он все-таки смог их убить. Интересно, сколько опыта он за них получил? Наверное, столько же, сколько и за плотоядного слизня.

Раздраженно качнув головой – что за дурацкая ситуация – я вернул свое внимание соколу и снова прицелился.

\- Э-Э-Э-ЭЛ! ПРЕКРАТИ ИГНОРИРОВАТЬ МЕНЯ И ЛЕТИ СЮДА!

Опустив лук, я медленно моргнул, пытаясь собрать остатки терпения, а его крик продолжал отдаваться эхом в ушах. Оказывается, теперь мне нельзя тратить время на себя, раз уж он теперь со мной. И как он только что меня назвал?

Я нехотя спустился вниз и он тут же подбежал ко мне, гордо выпятив грудь и довольно улыбнувшись, подбоченился и задрал нос. Я молча смотрел на него несколько секунд, не понимая, чего он от меня хотел.

\- Я убил их всех! Они были та-а-акими страшными! – многозначительно воскликнул он. Он что, хотел чтобы я похвалил его за то, что он добил троих полудохлых соколят?

Оказывается, да, судя по тому, как он насупился, когда я промолчал. Схватив мою руку, он потащил меня к ближайшему дереву.

\- Давай еще! – приказал он, бросая на меня обиженные взгляды.

Покорно вздохнув, я взлетел вверх, повторив трюк с переворачиванием гнезда.

Под его командованием и руководством, мы потратили на это занятие несколько скучных часов. Хотя время было потрачено не совсем впустую, так как в некоторых гнездах, среди перьев и щепок, были спрятаны мелкие сокровища: монеты, драгоценные камни, сверкающие украшения, и даже мелкое оружие. Разумеется, в одиночку я тренировался гораздо успешнее, но лишние луты никогда не помешают. Однако большинство из того, что мы находили, я отдал Дибу: за соколят луты не выпадали, и единственное, что оставалось после них, так это неприглядные трупы, которые можно было использовать разве что для приманки более крупных хищников.

К тому же, ожидая, пока Диб убьет очередную партию птенцов, я успел сделать довольно большое количество стрел, так что во время следующего похода в город посещать мастерскую было не обязательно.

И все же мне хотелось тренироваться в одиночку. Быть с кем-то рядом оказалось невероятно утомительно.

Прислонившись к дереву, я наблюдал за тем, как Диб яростно рубил птенцов, разбрызгивая кровь вокруг себя – и откуда только в их тщедушных телах было столько крови?.. – и раздумывал, будет ли он против, если я выйду из игры. Просыпаться в реальности, конечно, не хотелось, так как пришлось бы собираться на работу пораньше, но и оставаться здесь не было смысла.

Мгновение спустя Диб радостно подбежал ко мне, счастливо улыбнулся и вложил мечи в ножны.

\- Идем в город? Мой пауч наполнился!

А я только хотел выйти из игры.

Отложив нож и незаконченную стрелу, я кивнул и медленно встал. Диб побежал вперед, часто останавливаясь и оборачиваясь, ожидая, пока я подойду, и снова убегал. Наверное, хотел удостовериться, что я не сбегу.

Я молча наблюдал за тем, как он прыгал по траве, оббегал деревья по кругу и садился на корточки, когда что-то на земле привлекало его внимание. Он меня невероятно раздражал, но в такие моменты, когда он был просто игривым беззаботным ребенком, он против моей воли вызывал у меня улыбку. Должен признаться, он был довольно мил, когда не был противным капризным мальчишкой.

Когда деревья расступились, я недоуменно огляделся: мы оказались в противоположной от Солнечного Города стороне леса.

Обернувшись назад, я нахмурился: мне не хотелось опять обходить его и уж точно не хотелось идти напрямик сквозь чащобу, ведь там были медведи и другие _ужасные_ создания. Да и нести Диба не очень-то хотелось, но раз не было другого выбора…

\- Диб, - позвал я, выпустил крылья и расправил их, слегка взмахнув и поднявшись невысоко в воздух.

\- Что? – спросил Диб, сидевший на полянке с яркими цветами.

\- Подойди, пожалуйста, - попросил я, вытаскивая зелье из сумки и делая большой глоток. Он быстро поднялся и подбежал ко мне, сжимая в руках небольшой букетик. Я опустился на колени и перебросил волосы через плечо. – Я собираюсь лететь в город. Ты не будешь против, если я понесу тебя?

Он удивленно поднял брови, но кивнул и без слов вскарабкался мне на спину, крепко обхватив мои плечи руками и просунув колени под крылья. Я осторожно взмахнул ими, поднявшись на несколько метров, чтобы удостовериться, что он не упадет. Уверившись, что держался он крепко, я поднялся над деревьями и полетел в сторону города. Лететь с ним на спине было проще, чем когда я пытался удержать его на руках.

Час спустя я сидел на траве, расстелив карту континента перед собой, и отметил на ней красными чернилами окраину леса, где мы с Дибом тренировались на соколах. Никогда раньше я не испытывал таких трудностей, пытаясь найти место для тренировок, так как в этот раз приходилось учитывать Диба и его невероятную трусость. Несколько минут назад я понял, что спрашивать его мнение было бесполезно: на словах-то он был смелым, а на деле…

Диб слегка потянул меня за волосы, привлекая мое внимание, а когда я обернулся, он светло улыбнулся и помахал мне голубым цветком. Удивленно распахнув глаза, я провел рукой по волосам, вытаскивая из них маленький розовый цветок. Нахмурившись, я отбросил его в сторону и принялся расплетать косу, которую он успел заплести, пока я отвлекся.

\- Зачем ты вставляешь растения мне в волосы?

\- Это не _растения!_ – возразил Диб, снова собирая мои волосы. – Это _цветы!_

\- Цветы _и есть_ растения. Я не хочу носить их на голове, так что, пожалуйста, перестань.

\- Ты будешь таким милым, когда я закончу! И они будут не на голове, а в волосах, прекрати жаловаться!

\- Я не хочу быть милым!

\- Очень жаль, потому что ты будешь милым, хочешь ты этого или нет! Ты уже и так милый и похож на девушку, даже без цветов в волосах, так что дай мне закончить!

Слегка обидевшись, что он сравнил меня с девушкой, я порывисто встал, поднял карту с земли и быстро скрутил ее в трубку, запихнув обратно в пауч.

Диб смотрел на меня с тоскливым разочарованием в глазах, сжимая в руке охапку ярких цветов. Молча отвернувшись, я перекинул волосы через плечо и принялся пропускать их сквозь пальцы, чтобы удостовериться, что в них ничего не осталось.

Диб подергал меня за рукав и я нехотя взглянул вниз.

\- Наклонись, - попросил он, махнув руками. Я с подозрением осмотрел его ладони, удостоверившись, что у него больше нет цветов, и, успокоившись, что он больше ничего такого делать не будет, опустился перед ним на колени.

\- У тебя листочек здесь остался, - объяснил он, слегка усмехнувшись, и поднял руку к моему уху.

Диб медленно вытащил ярко-розовый лепесток из моих волос и я торопливо поднялся на ноги.

\- Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста, - ответил он, раздраженный тем, что у него забрали игрушку. Кинув листок в траву, он пошел рядом со мной, слегка нахмурившись. – Ну зачем ты так, Эл, - пробормотал он, - это же просто цветы… я же не вплетал тебе в волосы грязные корневища. Чееерт. Ты такой вредный.

\- Я не хотел показаться вредным. Я попросил тебя остановиться, а ты отказался. Что мне было еще делать?

\- Ты мог бы мне позволить закончить с твоими волосами, - предложил он, с надеждой глядя на меня, будто я ему тут же разрешу попробовать снова, - они такие длинные и красивые, с ними столько всего можно сделать. Жаль, что ты их просто распускаешь.

\- Мне нравится так. Я не хочу украшений, - ответил ему я, откидывая волосы на спину. Диб проворчал в ответ и обиженно скрестил руки на груди. Я с улыбкой взглянул на него и потрепал по кудрявой голове. – Но спасибо за предложение.

\- Угу, - пробормотал он, смущенно кивнув, убрал мою руку со своей головы и, сжимая ее маленькими пальцами, потянул за собой. В этот раз я не стал вырывать ее из его рук, позволив вести меня вперед.


	5. Манипулирование

Я раздраженно вздохнул, когда парадная дверь распахнулась передо мной. Я даже руку поднять не успел. Войдя в дом и игнорируя тихие приветствия прислуги, я без возражений отдал им пиджак и кейс.

Если на работе я был завален делами, то дома все было совсем наоборот: слуги, по-видимому, считали, что я ничего не смогу сделать самостоятельно без их помощи.

Я только хотел подняться к себе вслед за прислугой, как дворецкий сделал шаг вперед и указал рукой в сторону двери в противоположной стороне холла.

\- Ужин подан в обеденной зале, хозяин.

Я чуть было не поморщился, но сдержался и прошел мимо него в сторону столовой. Оказывается, отец будет ужинать со мной, что было редкостью. Поправив галстук и жилет, я взволнованно взглянул на слугу, шедшего за мной.

\- Отец дома?

\- Нет, хозяин, но он скоро будет.

Слегка расслабившись, я ускорил шаг, надеясь, что успею отужинать до того, как приедет отец. Огромные двустворчатые двери распахнулись, едва я к ним подошел, снова вызывая во мне раздражение. В центре просторной комнаты был длинный деревянный стол с множеством стульев. Я сел на свое обычное место слева от главы стола, где обычно сидел отец, когда ужинал дома, хотя обычно он ел где-нибудь в другом месте.

Пока я ждал, когда слуги расставят передо мной еду, стул напротив неизменно притягивал мой взгляд.

Место справа от отца. Место моего старшего брата. И хотя я теперь являлся наследником, отец зорко следил за тем, чтобы я «знал свое место». Оно точно было не справа от него, и стул напротив меня всегда пустовал.

Опустив взгляд на стол, на блюда, расставленные передо мной безмолвными слугами, я нехотя поднял палочки и потыкал ими в ближайшую тарелку.

Я кое-как проглотил три безвкусных куска, когда отец вошел в зал, затмевая своим присутствием яркий электрический свет. Торопливо положив на стол свои палочки, я поднялся и поклонился ему. Отец, никак не реагируя, молча прошел мимо меня к своему обычному месту. Когда он сел, я медленно опустился на стул и снова взял палочки, слишком сильно нервничая, чтобы есть что-нибудь.

Он сделал большой глоток ледяной воды и принялся за ужин. Тщательно прожевав и проглотив, он мельком взглянул в мою сторону.

\- Все дела закончил на работе?

Черт. А я-то надеялся, что сегодня он не будет со мной разговаривать. Обычно мы ели молча, но, к несчастью, иногда он чтил меня своим драгоценным вниманием. А уж на тему работы я не хотел ни с кем разговаривать, тем более с ним.

Глубоко вдохнув, я качнул головой, надеясь, что он не будет слишком злиться на меня.

\- Почти все, но…

\- Почти? – раздраженно нахмурился он. – И почему же «почти»?

\- Принтер… - медленно начал объяснять я, - зажевал бумагу, когда…

\- И у тебя не хватило мозгов воспользоваться другим? – насмешливо приподнял бровь отец. – Или приказать кому-нибудь его починить? Почему не вызвал техников?

\- Все принтеры на ближайших этажах уже были заняты. И я вызывал техников, но…

Отец ударил кулаком по столешнице и я, вздрогнув, умолк.

Когда он злился, ничто не могло его успокоить, так что я всегда просто молчал, позволяя ему выпустить пар. Слишком глубоко во мне сидел страх перед ним, так глубоко, что я сомневался, что смог бы хотя бы пискнуть перед ним, даже если бы и захотел.

\- Мне не нужны твои жалкие оправдания. Мне нужен результат. Если есть проблема, просто реши ее и все, - он с отвращением взглянул на меня и поднялся из-за стола. – Ты совершенно бесполезен, раз не в состоянии даже просто распечатать нужные тебе бумаги. Если бы мой сын был на твоем месте, он бы оправдал мои ожидания. Ты же все время только разочаровываешь, - зло пробормотал он и, приказав прислуге принести ужин к нему в кабинет, покинул столовую.

Я молча наблюдал за его удаляющейся спиной, а когда он скрылся из виду, перевел взгляд на свои руки. Одна из палочек была переломана пополам.

Вздохнув, я отбросил испорченные столовые принадлежности и поспешил выйти из зала, взбежал по лестнице и, войдя в свою комнату, закрыл за собой дверь на ключ. Быстро приняв душ и скользнув меж прохладных простыней, я натянул шлем _Второй Жизни,_ сердито смотря на свою комнату сквозь очки, и включил прибор, радуясь, что могу покинуть дом хотя бы мысленно, если не физически.

Передо мной появилось болото, в окрестностях которого мы с Дибом тренировались на данный момент. Держась за скользкую ветку мертвого поваленного дерева, на стволе которого сидел, я со злостью смотрел в туман.

Каким образом сломанный принтер был моей ошибкой? Я же его не ломал. И почему он каждый чертов день сравнивает меня с братом? Почему он ожидает от меня того же, что и от него, если знает, что я – не он?

Я спрыгнул с бревна, приземлившись в грязной траве, и пошел вдоль берега зеленоватого вонючего болота. Остановившись у другого дерева, я спрятал лицо в руках, стараясь успокоиться. Несдержанность никогда меня до добра не доводила, так что нужно…

Внезапно что-то упало мне на плечи с дерева, повалив на влажную землю. В ярости, я выхватил свой кинжал и, схватив нападающего за шею, приставил к ней острое лезвие.

\- А-А-А-А! ЭЛ, НЕ УБИВАЙ МЕНЯ! – закричал Диб, прикрывая руками лицо.

Я в шоке уставился на него, пытаясь успокоиться, и дрожащими руками вложил кинжал обратно в ножны. Я чуть было…

Диб облегченно усмехнулся, потирая шею, но усмешка сползла с его лица, когда он заметил мое состояние.

\- Не делай так больше! – приказал ему я, рассерженно отвернулся и пошел дальше вдоль берега.

А вдруг я ударил бы не глядя? Я бы убил его. Надо было этому засранцу прыгать на меня в такой момент?

Диб бросился вслед за мной и дернул меня за руку изо всех сил.

\- Прости, Эл! Я не хотел тебя испугать! Ну, вообще-то хотел! Но не так! Эл!

\- Хватить кричать, - прошипел я, пытаясь выдернуть руку из захвата, - ты привлечешь мобов.

\- ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ И Я БУДУ ТИШЕ! – заорал он, хватая меня за ногу, чуть не уронив снова, когда я пошел дальше.

\- Ладно! Я прощаю тебя, так что заткнись! – пытаясь игнорировать то, как он счастливо потерся щекой о мое колено, я не сбавлял шагу, таща захваченную ногу за собой, и бросил на него раздраженный взгляд, когда он начал хихикать. – Что?

\- Смешно, - ответил он, радостно улыбаясь, обнимая мою ногу еще крепче. – Что ты несешь меня вот так… Хе-хе.

Я вытянул ногу перед собой, насильно стащил его с нее и бросил его на землю. Он разочарованно нахмурился, но потом снова улыбнулся и обнажил свои мечи.

\- Стой здесь! Я пойду выведу нам аллигаторов!

Подняв бровь, я вытащил свой лук.

\- Я могу… - начал было я, но он убежал, не дослушав, и быстро скрылся меж коряг и поваленных деревьев. Закатив глаза, я распахнул крылья и взлетел на дерево, с которого он свалился.

Почему _он_ идет выводить монстров? Разве это не обязанность игроков с атаками дальнего боя? Я вполне мог бы это сделать…

_Ты совершенно бесполезен._

Застонав, я сел на ветку, пряча лицо в руках.

Все всегда думают, что я ничего не могу. Даже подстрелить чертового моба. Если Диб считает, что я не в состоянии сделать даже такую простую вещь, зачем оставаться здесь? Было так проще, когда я был один. Я никого не разочаровывал.

\- Отвали от меня! Не-е-е-ет! Эл, спаси ме-еня-а-а-а!

Подняв голову, я вгляделся в туман там, куда скрылся Диб ранее, и с недоумением прислушался к далеким крикам, рычанию и громкому треску. В эту сторону направлялось нечто очень большое. Намного больше обычного аллигатора. Господи, что он там натворил?

\- **Диб,** \- позвал я через командный чат, - **я думал, ты пошел за аллигатором… что там такое?**

**\- СПАСИ МЕНЯ!**

Поднявшись на ноги, я подошел к краю ветки и медленно убрал лук за спину, вглядываясь в густой туман. Что бы там Диб ни привлек, оно появилось в зоне видимости раньше него. Коричнево-зеленая чешуйчатая спина поднималась и опускалась в такт тяжелым шагам, гряда шишковатых наростов, следовавшая вдоль всей длины тела моба, была на уровне макушек сталкиваемых с пути чудовища деревьев. Раздался раскатистый рев, и я распахнул в удивлении глаза. Это и вправду был аллигатор. По крайней мере, звучал он похоже.

Аллигатор больше автобуса.

Прекрасно.

\- **ЭЛ! ХВАТИТ ГЛАЗЕТЬ! ПОМОГИ МНЕ, БОЛВАН!** \- приказал Диб, наконец-то вылезая из-под грязной гниющей коряги и бросаясь со всех ног ко мне.

\- **Я что, должен каждый раз напоминать тебе, что у тебя есть мечи?** – спросил я. – **Почему бы тебе не атаковать его?**

**\- Я БОЮСЬ!**

А, как обычно.

Я раздраженно нахмурился, когда заметил, как вслед за динозавром выбежала еще дюжина аллигаторов нормального размера. И как мы будем сражаться со всеми разом? И как ему удалось привлечь столько мобов за один раз? Более того, _зачем_ он привлек так много?

\- ПОТОМ НАСМОТРИШЬСЯ НА НИХ! СНАЧАЛА ВЫТАЩИ МЕНЯ!

Вздохнув, я спустился на землю и принялся ждать, когда этот глупый мальчишка, с армией злобных аллигаторов на хвосте, добежит до меня, а потом, схватив его, взлетел, оставляя монстров позади в считанные секунды.

Диб спрятал лицо у меня на груди, тяжело дыша и дрожа от ужаса. Десять минут спустя мы долетели до края болота и я приземлился, убирая крылья.

Диб внезапно ударил меня по груди несколько раз, злобно глядя на меня снизу вверх. На его ресницах висели прозрачные крупные слезы.

\- Ублюдок! Как ты мог просто стоять там и смотреть, как меня чуть не съели! Почему ты не пришел, когда я позвал в первый раз? Я же уже извинился за то, что прыгнул на тебя, но ты чуть не позволил мне умереть! Это ты так мстил, да?

\- Прошу прощения за то, что не отреагировал сразу. В мои намерения не входило позволить им причинить тебе вред, - тихо ответил я, ставя его на траву и зашагав в сторону Солнечного Города.

Он сам навлек на себя опасность. В чем я опять провинился? Должен ли я был остановить его и пойти за мобами самостоятельно? Я ведь даже не пытался заставить его передумать, хотя предполагал, чем все это закончится. И потом, я ведь и вправду просто стоял и смотрел, усугубляя его положение…  
Если посмотреть на ситуацию с этой стороны, то я в самом деле виноват перед ним.

Почему я всегда все делаю наперекосяк?

Диб бросил на меня еще один сердитый взгляд и потопал следом, показательно не глядя в мою сторону.

\- Почему ты так сделал?

\- Ты бежишь в страхе практически от всего, что движется, - пробормотал я. – Откуда мне было знать, что в этот раз ты подвергался настоящей опасности?

\- Громадный аллигатор должен был намекнуть на это! – огрызнулся он, пиная мою щиколотку. – В следующий раз, когда я позову тебя, немедленно прилетай! И во все следующие разы! Понял?

\- Понял… - устало отозвался я и замолчал, краем уха слушая его сердитое ворчание. Пока мы шли, я не поднимал взгляда от земли, чувствуя себя невероятно подавленно и в который раз желая оказаться в одиночестве. Его крик ни на йоту не поднял моего отвратительного настроения.

Несколько минут спустя Диб снова взглянул на меня.

\- Эл, ты что, плачешь? – он дернул меня за руку, останавливая. Когда-нибудь он мне ее точно оторвет. Неужели он до сих пор не знает своей силы?

\- Вовсе нет, - я попытался вернуть свою конечность себе, но Диб не отпускал, болтаясь в воздухе, когда я поднял руку вверх и потряс ею, в надежде отцепить его от себя.

Он широко распахнул глаза, качаясь туда-сюда.

\- И правда! А я думал, ты плачешь!

\- С чего бы мне плакать? – пробурчал я, продолжая стряхивать его. Как будто несколько обиженных криков глупого мальчишки смогут довести меня до слез. Зачем? Только поставлю себя в дурацкое положение.

\- Хватит! – приказал Диб, качнувшись и обернув ноги вокруг моей бедной руки, и взглянул на меня из-под своего локтя. – Просто ты был таким грустным, вот я и решил, что ты плачешь, идиот. Я не хотел так разозлиться. Прости, что накричал.

\- Это было справедливо. Тебе не нужно извиняться, - я опустил руку и продолжил идти к городу, проигнорировав его удивленный вскрик, когда он оказался висящим вниз головой. Вместо того, чтобы отпустить меня, как я надеялся, Диб просто закинул свои ботинки мне на плечо, продолжая крепко держаться за мою руку. Вздохнув, я снова остановился и взглянул на его быстро краснеющее лицо. – Не мог бы ты отпустить меня?

\- Не-а, не хочу, - глупо хихикнул он, а потом снова улыбнулся мне, - но кровь приливает к голове и мне уже немного больно. Понесешь меня правильно?

Нахмурившись, я дернул его за ногу, снимая его с себя и держа перед лицом.

\- Почему? Ты не в состоянии идти самостоятельно?

\- Да брось ты, Эл! – заныл он, протягивая ко мне свои ручки. – Пожа-а-а-алуйста? Понеси меня! Я устал бегать от этих противных аллигаторов! – внезапно в воздухе раздалось громкое бурчание, и его и так красное лицо покраснело еще больше. – И я ужасно голоден. Пойдем поедим в городе? Я съел все, что брал с собой в прошлый раз. Если полетим, доберемся быстрее, так ведь? Так что давай, понеси меня!

Мысленно закатив глаза, я перевернул его и позволил ему залезть себе на спину.  
Час спустя я приземлился на крыше одного из многочисленных зданий Солнечного Города, глядя сверху вниз на шумный рынок.

\- Чего бы тебе хотелось поесть? – спросил я.

Диб приподнялся, забираясь мне на плечи и возбужденно оглядываясь.

\- Я хочу чизбургер! – заявил он. - Где они здесь продаются?

Я неверяще взглянул вверх на него.

\- Ты хочешь что?

\- Чизбургер! – радостно ответил он, прыгая вверх и вниз.

Где он собирался найти ресторан фаст-фуда в онлайн-игре? Их ведь не было во _Второй Жизни._ По крайней мере, я не видел ни одного. Хотя не то, чтобы я искал, ведь кто захочет есть подобную гадость?

\- Диб, не думаю, что мы найдем здесь такую еду.

\- Ну, тогда сделаем их самостоятельно! – весело объявил он, шлепнув меня по голове. – Это ведь совсем несложно, да? Лети вниз, лавки с едой в северной стороне рынка.

Он подвел меня к мясной лавке, в которую и побежал, едва я опустил его на землю. Войдя в магазин следом за ним, я огляделся: просторное светлое помещение, деревянный пол, застекленные окна с одной стороны и прилавок, разделявший зал пополам, с NPC-продавцами с другой. За ним были бесконечные полки с сырым мясом слева и готовым справа.

Как только игрок, купивший нечто вроде ноги динозавра – у них был довольно широкий выбор, - покинул магазин, Диб направился к освободившемуся продавцу.

\- **Предоставь покупки мне! У меня есть одно очень полезное умение, увеличивающее уровень харизмы, как раз для этого!** – он развернулся к мяснику и улыбнулся, хлопая длинными ресничками и привстав на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до прилавка. – Здравствуйте, сэр!

Суровое лицо NPC внезапно размякло и покраснело от такого милого зрелища. Я отошел к двери и подпер плечами стену, оставив умасливание продавца Дибу.

\- П-привет, малыш. Что хотел купить?

Диб перевел взгляд на полки с сырым мясом и улыбнулся еще более радостно.

\- Один большой говяжий стейк, пожалуйста!

Я облегченно вздохнул: он выбрал обычное мясо, а не экзотика, которую приобрел предыдущий покупатель.

\- С тебя двадцать серебренников.

Когда мясник положил упакованное мясо на прилавок перед Дибом, улыбка мальчика пошатнулась. Он медленно моргнул, склонив голову набок и слегка выпятив нижнюю губу. Я почувствовал, как заливаюсь краской от такого милого вида, но потом до меня дошло. Он же только что сказал, что это специальное умение, разве нет? Это выражение? Несколько дней назад он взглянул на меня точно так же, когда просил потренироваться с ним. Не может быть… вот засранец.

\- А вы не могли бы чуточку снизить цену? Пожалуйста? Совсем немножечко? – слезно спросил Диб, жалостно глядя на NPC.

\- Н-ну, я… я, эм, - пробормотал продавец. Выпяченная губа задрожала, и глаза Диба внезапно начали заполняться слезами. Горестное выражение, по всей видимости, сработало, прорвав последние заслоны защиты бедного NPC. – Ну, хорошо, - сказал он, смущенно усмехнувшись и почесав покрасневшую щеку.

Я со смехом и некоторым раздражением наблюдал, как продавец завернул не один, а два стейка за какие-то жалкие пять серебряных монет. И даже погладил Диба по голове.

\- Приходи еще!

\- Непременно! Спасибо! – солнечно улыбнулся ему Диб. Едва мы покинули магазин, как его милая улыбка сменилась хитрой усмешкой. Он сунул мне в руки оба стейка. – Так просто… давай теперь в булочную!

Таким образом, я наблюдал издалека, как Диб практически ограбил бедного пекаря за овсяные булки, использовал свою миловидность на молочнике, выпросив кусок сыра, а так же на фермере уже на границе Солнечного Города, получив под конец нашей прогулки бесплатную корзину овощей.

Я сел на мягкую траву, смотря, как Диб вытащил из пауча огромную скатерть – я не был удивлен, что он носит с собой нечто подобное, - и расстелил ее у костра, который я разжег в тени нескольких фруктовых деревьев на окраине фермы последней жертвы его харизматичности. Потом он повернулся и выжидательно протянул ко мне руки, в которые я послушно вложил оба стейка. Развернув один из них, Диб разрезал его на четыре тонких пластика и положил их на шкворчавшую сковороду, спрятав оставшееся мясо в свой пауч.

\- Чего ты такой сердитый? – спросил он меня.

Постаравшись стереть с лица нахмуренное выражение, я перевел взгляд на огонь, покачав головой, а он принялся резать огромный помидор.

\- Ничего.

Неужели он и вправду заставил меня согласиться? Но ведь после он не использовал это умение на мне ни разу, так что сейчас я находился рядом с ним по своей воле. Но почему он так настаивал на том, чтобы тренироваться именно со мной? Он мог применить его на ком угодно, если ему так нужна была защита. Но опять-таки, после того, как я покинул деревню небожителей, я не встречал еще летающих людей. Наверное, он решил, что я более удобный вариант, чем приземленные расы. В таком случае он в самом деле выбрал меня в качестве живого щита. Ну, оно и не удивительно. В конце концов, больше ничего выдающегося во мне не было.

Сузив глаза, Диб отложил помидор и нож в сторону и встал прямо передо мной, расставив ноги и скрестив руки на груди.

\- Скажи, из-за чего ты сердишься! Это потому что я обманул тех NPC? Ну и что, что они продали один раз продукты по дешевке? Знаешь, куча других пользователей покупают по обычной цене.

Отклонившись назад, я вернул ему его раздраженный взгляд.

\- Я не сержусь, - не из-за этого, по крайней мере. Хорошо, что мы сохранили денег, а до выгоды NPC мне не было никакого дела. К тому же, я был больше разочарован, нежели зол.

\- Тогда что это? – Диб ткнул пальцем в мой нахмуренный лоб. – Если ты не сердишься, хватит хмуриться!

Не желая ставить себя в глупое положение, спрашивая, зачем я ему нужен на самом деле, я быстро придумал другую причину и пробормотал:

\- Это просто стресс из реальной жизни.

\- О, ясно, - немного удивленно протянул Диб. – Что-то случилось? Семья? Работа? Женщины? Диб здесь, чтобы дать тебе мудрый совет!

Радостно улыбаясь, он выжидательно взглянул на меня, будто ожидал, что я ему доверюсь и так просто все выложу. Что может такой мелкий капризный ребенок знать о проблемах на работе или с женщинами? Дело было не в них, и я не собирался разбалтывать о своем отце первому встречному. Мы знакомы меньше недели.

Он подождал объяснений еще несколько мгновений, а потом тяжело вздохнул, когда я по-прежнему держал рот на замке.

\- Ну и ладно. Можешь не говорить ничего, зануда, - проворчал он, возвращаясь к готовке. – Говорил же, рассказывай, что угодно из того, что у тебя на уме, а ты все равно молчишь… - он внезапно ткнул в мою сторону ножом: - И кстати, хватит говорить так!

\- Говорить как? – непонимающе спросил я.

\- Так вежливо! Зажато и правильно! – он медленно прожевал кусок помидора, который резал, и снова нахмурился. – И это иногда звучит так снисходительно. Ранит мои чувства… - пробормотал он, возвращая свое внимание стейкам.

Я смотрел, как он переворачивает мясо, пытаясь определить, манипулирует он мной или нет. Однако грусть его выглядела искренней, а не обычной наигранной жалостливостью капризного ребенка.

\- Прости, что произвел неверное впечатление, - ответил я. – Я не пытался выглядеть снисходительным. Я просто так говорю. И всегда так говорил. Я ничего подобного не имел в виду.

\- Ну, немного расслабиться не помешает, верно? – предложил он, подняв бровь. – Не мне обижаться, если ты будешь грубым и невежливым.

Я улыбнулся, качнул головой и тихонько засмеялся, когда он занялся нарезкой хлеба. Знал бы он, как невежлив я про себя, не вслух. Ни разу я не позволил себе быть грубым, хотя бы на словах. Правда, тон мой иногда становился резковатым, даже нахальным.

Диб внезапно посмотрел на меня, широко раскрыв глаза.

\- А-А-А! – закричал он, снова тыкая в мою сторону ножом. – Ты только что засмеялся!

Я немедленно прекратил, снова натягивая маску раздражения, и слегка покраснел от его реакции.

\- А что, нельзя?

\- Идиот! Я этого не говорил! Просто я… ну, я хотел сказать, мы уже почти неделю вместе, и ты не смеялся ни разу. До сих пор, по крайней мере, - улыбаясь, он снова взял в руки булку, которую уронил в порыве, и разрезал ее пополам. – У тебя красивый смех, стоит смеяться почаще.

Если он каждый раз будет так реагировать, я точно смеяться больше не буду. Чего он так завелся? Даже мне иногда бывает смешно. Зачем так удивляться чему-то столь незначительному?

Внезапно нечто, отдаленно напоминающее гамбургер, было сунуто мне под нос.

\- Не надо так зажиматься, черт. Я же просто предложил, - Диб цыкнул и нахмурился, грубо тыкая гамбургером в мои сомкнутые губы. – Давай, бери быстрее!

Я нехотя подчинился, а он плюхнулся на траву рядом со мной, беря в руки второй гамбургер, в котором, казалось, была большая часть купленного им ранее сыра. Откусив огромный кусок, он пристально глядел на меня, медленно жуя и переводя взгляд с бургера в моих руках на мое лицо.

\- Еф! – приказал он.

\- Я не голоден. Не хочу, - сказал я, думая, куда бы положить еду. Я думал, он купил это все и готовил для себя.

Вдруг круглое лицо Диба – с хомячьими щечками, полными еды, - стало невыносимо грустным, глаза наполнились слезами, пока он быстро жевал и глотал.

\- Ты не хочешь? – заныл он. – Я же сделал его специально для тебя! ТЫ ТАКОЙ ПРОТИВНЫЙ! НЕНАВИДИШЬ МОЮ ЕДУ! НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ ДАЖЕ ПОПРОБОВАТЬ! СВОЛОЧЬ!

Я почти было извинился, когда вдруг понял, что он делает. зло взглянув на него, я огрызнулся:

\- Я не попадусь больше на этот трюк, притворщик.

Смена его выражения с истеричности на нормальность была невероятно быстрой.

\- Черт. Заметил, - надулся он, обидевшись, что его игру раскрыли. Отщипнув кусочек булки, он снова взглянул на меня. – Но я, правда, очень хочу, чтобы ты его съел. Так что давай. Сейчас же.

\- Я же сказал, что не хочу, - напомнил я, протягивая бургер ему.

\- Ешь, - угрожающе заворчал он.

\- Не хочу.

\- Не бойся, я не отравил его.

\- Все равно не хочу.

\- Ешь! – он подождал пару мгновений, следя за моей реакцией, а потом, когда не получил ее, пнул мою ногу и принялся кричать «ЕШЬ!» снова и снова.

Истеричка.

Вздохнув, я сдался и кивнул.

\- Хорошо.

\- Ура! – воскликнул он, снова вгрызаясь в свой бургер. Я некоторое время наблюдал за ним, а потом откусил небольшой кусочек от своего, глядя в угасающий огонь костра. Я и сам не заметил, как на душе стало легче и настроение немного приподнялось. И хотя мне все еще было любопытно, почему Диб выбрал именно меня в качестве своего спутника, я решил просто наслаждаться его странной компанией.


	6. Передышка

\- Нам обязательно это делать? – неуверенно спросил я, оглядываясь: Гильдия Искателей Приключений Звездного города была переполнена под завязку. Честно говоря, я никогда не задумывался, сколько людей играют во _Вторую Жизнь,_ и мне начало казаться, что все человечество пыталось втиснуться в зал гильдии. В целом Солнечном Городе не набралось бы столько народу. У меня никогда не было клаустрофобии, однако сейчас, зажатый со всех сторон другими игроками, я начинал понимать людей, страдающих ею.

\- Конечно, обязательно! Чего ты так боишься, а? - ответил возбужденно Диб, оглядывая зал с высоты, гладя меня по волосам и пиная пятками мою грудь. Когда мы только пришли, я сразу поднял его себе на плечи, боясь, что его, такого маленького, просто затопчут и не заметят из-за всего этого шума и суеты.

\- Я не боюсь… - угрюмо пробормотал я, немного обидевшись на отсутствие сочувствия с его стороны, и прижал к себе его лодыжки, чтобы он прекратил пинать меня. – Просто у меня нет желания быть задавленным в этой толпе.

\- Не беспокойся! Я буду тебя защищать! – его галантный тон никак не вязался с его внешностью. К тому же, его слова меня совсем не убедили, так как сейчас защитником из нас двоих был я. Опять.

\- Что именно мы ищем? – спросил я, хмурясь на многоликую толпу. Пытаясь избежать давки, я медленно пробрался к стенке – хотя Диб приказал мне стоять в центре залы, – и с облегчением вздохнул.

\- Я же говори-и-ил! – нетерпеливо ответил Диб, будто я задавал этот вопрос несколько раз, хотя это был первый. – Мы пришли сюда набрать людей в команду!

\- А нельзя поточнее? – раздраженно пробормотал я. Людей, искавших себе товарищей, было так много, как капель в море, и голоса их сливались в беспрерывный шум. Зал даже не был разделен на секции, так что рекруты, торговцы, квестеры и все остальные были смешаны в одно хаотичное море лиц. – Да и зачем они нам? Мы и вдвоем неплохо справляемся.

Диб сложил свои ручки у меня на лбу и заставил меня запрокинуть голову назад. Я невыразительно смотрел на него, а он, нахмурившись, потыкал пальцем в мой лоб, а потом соизволил ответить:

\- Нам они нужны, потому что я так сказал.

Покорно вздохнув, я устроил Диба поудобнее у себя на плечах и попытался разглядеть хоть что-нибудь определенное в толпе. И с каких пор я так легко начал подчиняться просьбам и приказам этого мальчишки?

\- Ну, думаю, для начала нам нужно сузить круг выбора, - нехотя начал я.

\- Отличная идея! – согласился Диб.

Я проигнорировал его сарказм и замолчал, ожидая, скажет ли он что-нибудь полезное. Он ничего не сказал, сложив руки у меня на голове. Я прочистил горло и попытался составить план.

\- Так как я лучник, игроки с дальними атаками нам не нужны…

\- Не плохо было бы найти какого-нибудь мага, - перебил Диб. Я кивнул и продолжил:

\- Ты у нас воин, так что с этим тоже решено… - хотя не то, чтобы он был особо полезен в бою, так как убегал в панике почти от всего, что движется. Я задумчиво замолчал на мгновение: - Священник? Или маг? Или…

\- …или кто угодно, - закончил за меня Диб.

\- О, спасибо большое за твой бесценный вклад, - мысленно закатил глаза я на отсутствие у него какого-либо собственного мнения: я наконец-то нашел друга, у которого было больше опыта в играх, а он оказался таким легкомысленным.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - хихикнул он.

Я качнул головой, стряхивая с нее его руки, и раздраженно обернулся к нему:

\- Это ты настаивал на том, чтобы мы пришли сюда, так что не мог бы ты быть немного серьезнее? Я думал, у тебя есть какой-то план.

Диб молча смотрел на меня несколько мгновений, а потом вздохнул.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Пошли тогда отсюда, придем как-нибудь потом, когда решим точно, - заметив мой взгляд, он осторожно отклонился назад: - Ч-что?

\- Ты что, заставил меня лететь неделю в Звездный Город, просто для того, чтобы постоять здесь и уйти? Совсем не подумав о том, кто именно нам нужен в команду?

Диб невинно распахнул глаза и перевел взгляд куда-то в противоположную стену, слегка пожав плечами.

\- Может быть, - еле слышно пробормотал он. Услышав его ответ, я порывисто развернулся в сторону выхода. Диб схватил меня за голову обеими руками, чуть не упав от резкого движения. – Стой! Не то, чтобы я не подумал _совсем!_

\- Хватит лгать! Ты только что подтвердил это! – огрызнулся я, стараясь выйти наружу как можно быстрее, но люди сновали туда сюда, постоянно преграждая дорогу.

\- Я не это имел в виду! И я сказал «может быть»! – заныл Диб, дергая меня за серьги, будто пытался развернуть. Движение разозлило меня еще больше, так как напоминало дергание за поводья лошади. – Ну пожалуйста, Эл!

\- Я не вернусь туда, - проигнорировал я его хныканье. – Сначала мы подумаем о том - пригнись! – предупредил его я, проходя мимо магазина. Диб нырнул под вывеску, развевавшуюся в легком ночном ветерке. – Подумаем о том, кого именно хотим найти в команду. Я не хочу находиться там дольше, чем абсолютно необходимо.

\- Сначала думать, а потом искать, - заключил он.

\- Точно, - кивнул я. Наконец-то он понял меня. Последует ли этому импульсивный мальчишка – уже другой вопрос.

Чем дальше мы уходили от Гильдии, тем меньше становилось людей вокруг. Остановившись у одной из самых больших таверн Звездного Города, - желудок Диба громко бурчал прямо у меня над ухом, - я осторожно опустил его на тротуар. Войдя в ярко освещенный зал ресторана, я вздохнул с облегчением, заметив, что он почти пустовал: заняты были всего несколько столов, и только у окна сидела большая группа людей, очевидно, полностью сформированная команда.

Я снял колчан через голову и прислонил его к столику, Диб в это время залез на стул. NPC-официантка в аккуратной форме дала нам наши меню, и я кивнул ей в благодарность, но не открыл свое, а, проведя пальцем по краю плотной бумаги, взглянул на спрятавшегося за своим меню Дибом.

\- Можно спросить, почему ты так хочешь найти нам людей в команду?

\- Это будет полезно для тебя. Ты все время такой тихий, так что больше друзей тебе не помешает, - ответил он, не глядя на меня. – О! У них есть пироги! Эл, у них есть пироги! Давай закажем! Я хочу черничный!

\- Давай… - отвлеченно согласился я и перевел взгляд на команду у окна: они смеялись и увлеченно разговаривали между собой. Наверное, иметь больше игроков в команде было бы весело, но эта мысль не прибавляла мне общительности. К тому же, я с трудом справлялся с Дибом и не представлял, как выдержу еще нескольких людей вокруг.

Я взглянул обратно на Диба и нахмурился, увидев его полный надежды взгляд.

\- Наверное, ты прав, - согласился я со вздохом. В последнее время я часто оказывался неправ, и это чувство мне не нравилось, но я знал, что Диб хотел как лучше, хоть и выбрал самый раздражающий способ это показать.

Диб понимающе мне улыбнулся и махнул официантке. Я открыл свое меню и пробежался взглядом по длинному списку блюд, как обычно не чувствуя голода даже после нашей небольшой прогулки в гильдию. Я надеялся, что мы сможем найти товарищей, не возвращаясь в этот душный переполненный зал. В конце концов, не было строгих правил касательно того, как набирать команду, по крайней мере, я о них не знал. Диб и я были одной командой – на словах, а не официально – уже почти месяц без каких-либо проблем.

\- Эй, Эл, - прошептал Диб несколько секунд спустя, выглядывая из-за уголка его меню.

Я прервал бесцельное разглядывание изображений с едой и выглянул из-за своего листа, гадая, с чего он внезапно стал таким скрытным.

\- В чем дело?

\- Вон тот воин, который сидит за тем столом у окна, не отрывает от тебя взгляда с тех пор, как мы вошли, - пояснил он с явным беспокойством в шепоте.

Я подождал несколько мгновений и взглянул туда, куда он указывал. Игрок, о котором он говорил, темный эльф с длинными серебристыми волосами, и вправду смотрел со злостью и некоторым замешательством прямо на меня. Один из его товарищей тоже одаривал меня неприязненными взглядами из-за своего веера, которым легонько обмахивался.

\- П-почему?.. - я удивленно взглянул на Диба

\- Это ты у меня спрашиваешь? – усмехнулся тот. – Ты знаешь его?

Я покачал головой в ответ.

\- Не помню, чтобы мы встречались с ним когда-нибудь. К тому же… - начал было я, однако замер, когда вся команда поднялась со своих мест и направилась к выходу, проходя мимо и не обращая на нас внимания. Я уже было успокоился, когда тот самый воин остановился у нашего столика, слегка открыв рот. Прятаться за меню уже не было смысла, поэтому я отложил его в сторону и, откинувшись на спинку стула, внимательно посмотрел на эльфа, ожидая, пока он заговорит.

\- Ты не… - начал он неуверенно, будто не знал, как закончить это предложение, и вопросительно взглянул на Диба, а потом снова на меня. Его бледные глаза сузились, и он положил одну руку на эфес рапиры, прикрепленной к его поясу, словно раздумывая, проткнуть меня или не стоит. – Могу я узнать ваше имя? – спросил он, наконец, выглядя крайне подозрительным.

\- И зачем оно вам? – спросил я вместо ответа.

Его лицо потемнело от раздражения, а уголок рта дернулся вниз. Взглянув в сторону выхода, он неловко помялся на месте.

\- Вы просто очень похожи на… одного моего знакомого. Простите за беспокойство, - быстро попрощавшись с нами и не дав мне шанса спросить, кого он имел в виду, эльф торопливо ушел. 

Он произнес «знакомого» с такой злостью, которую до этого я слышал только от отца. Но мысль, что он мог встретить кого-то, похожего на меня, была довольно любопытной. Стоит ли мне надеяться? Или это было просто совпадение? Или…

\- Эл? – тихо позвал меня Диб, переводя взгляд с двери на меня. – Ты в порядке?

\- Да, - кивнул я, оттолкнув от себя меню, когда заметил официантку, несшую громадный пирог для Диба. У меня слегка отвисла челюсть, когда он взял в руки вилку и радостно принялся за еду – пирог был в несколько раз больше его головы. Официантка прочистила горло, и я понял, что еще ничего не заказал. Я протянул ей меню: - Мне, пожалуйста, стакан воды и два кусочка медового хлеба.

Она кивнула, выхватила из моих рук меню и, круто развернувшись на каблуках, направилась в сторону кухни. Диб, подняв бровь, сунул огромный кусок пирога в рот. Пожевав задумчиво несколько секунд, он ткнул в мою сторону вилкой:

\- Это фсо, фто ты фудешь куфать?

\- Не говори с набитым ртом, - упрекнул его я, с отвращением глядя на вылетавшие из его рта и падавшие на белоснежную скатерть крошки. Было чувство, что я ужинаю с совершенно невоспитанным малышом. Для меня было шоком узнать его настоящий возраст: несмотря на его внешность и манеры, Дибу было двадцать четыре, как и мне. Хотя он не всегда вел себя, как ребенок, так что, думаю, мне не стоило так удивляться. – Да, я не голоден.

\- Ты… - начал он, но прервался, чтобы проглотить. Я же гадал, послушался он меня или просто говорить с набитым ртом оказалось сложно. Скорее всего, второе. – Ты пожалеешь потом, когда придется лететь куда-нибудь.

\- Поэтому я заказал _два_ хлеба, - ответил я. – Один я съем сейчас, другой оставлю на потом, когда проголодаюсь. Кроме того, я пополнил свой запас зелий, когда мы останавливались продать луты. 

Диб тяжело вздохнул и проткнул вилкой хрустящую корочку пирога.

\- Ты единственный человек из всех, о ком я когда-либо слышал, который питается исключительно _зельями._ Как ты так можешь? Неужели ты не чувствуешь голода, когда не ешь по несколько дней подряд?

\- Нет, не чувствую, - покачал головой я. – Зелий я могу унести намного больше, чем еды, и энергии при этом получаю больше. К тому же, они намного удобнее, так как я могу пополнить запас сил во время полета или боя. Кроме того, от них мой вес не увеличивается, отчего тратится меньше сил.

\- Но, - прервал меня Диб, торопливо ища аргументы для возражения, не замечая, что разбирает пирог на крошки, тыкая в него вилкой. – Но кушать же так интересно! Особенно с друзьями! Пища связывает! Или как там…

\- Ну, откуда мне знать… - пробормотал я, желая, чтобы он поскорее доел, и мы могли уйти отсюда. Кроме тех редких случаев, когда Диб заставлял меня есть просто потому, что ел он сам, мне не представлялось случая разделить еду с кем-то. Не то, чтобы я рассказывал это Дибу. Да и вообще что-нибудь о своей реальной жизни, раз уж на то пошло. Я немного боялся его реакции, что он отдалится от меня так же, как и все остальные. Часть меня была уверена, что Диб не такой, но все же я не хотел рассказывать ему о себе. Мы и знакомы-то всего месяц.

Прием пищи казался мне совершенно бессмысленной процедурой: сидеть в одном месте и обчищать тарелку, когда я столько всего мог бы сделать за это время. Я всегда ел, не отрываясь от работы, но чаще всего просто пропускал обеды и иногда ужины.

Диб наконец-то перестал мучить бедный пирог и слегка мечтательно улыбнулся:

\- А ты странный.

Сжав губы в тонкую линию, я невыразительно смотрел на него несколько мгновений, пытаясь понять, шутит ли он, но потом опустил взгляд на стол, чувствуя себя немного уязвленным.

Ну и что, если я был странным? Его тоже нельзя было назвать обычным. Я был тем, кем был, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Почему люди всегда хотят, чтобы я был кем-то другим? Даже отец всегда хотел, чтобы я был похож на моего брата-гения, хотя я всегда был совершенно обычным ребенком. Я так устал от того, что меня всегда сравнивают с кем-то другим.

\- Но странный в хорошем смысле! – быстро поправил себя Диб, увидев выражение моего лица, и улыбнулся в ответ на мой недоверчивый взгляд. Удивление просочилось сквозь мое плохое настроение, когда я заметил, как он отставил от себя пустую тарелку. И когда только успел?

\- То есть как это – «в хорошем»? – спросил я, выкидывая мысли о несчастном пироге из головы.

\- А так! Это же так интересно! – ответил он. – Если бы ты был нормальным и я был нормальным, все, что мы делаем, было бы таким нормальным, что было бы ужасно скучно. Да и понятие нормы у каждого человека свое, так что можно сказать, что мы _нормальные,_ \- закончил он, отодвигая свой стул от стола.

Официантка поставила тарелку на стол передо мной и забрала пустое блюдо из-под пирога. Я несколько секунд смотрел на свою еду, а потом перевел ошеломленный взгляд на Диба.

Никогда раньше я не думал об этом в подобном ключе. Никогда не думал, что возможно быть просто самим собой, ведь окружающие всегда были мной настоящим недовольны.

\- Ну и логика у тебя, - засмеявшись, пробормотал я, заворачивая свой хлеб в салфетку и пряча его в пауч, и быстро выпил воду. 

Диб наигранно-обиженно взглянул на меня, когда я отдал ему деньги за свой заказ, и побежал к кассе, пока я с улыбкой надевал колчан. Когда он вернулся, мы вместе вышли под звездное небо. После тепла таверны ветерок с непривычки казался прохладным. Я глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Диба, который тут же улыбнулся и похлопал меня по ноге.

\- Ладно, идем тренироваться.

Я опустился на корточки перед ним и выпустил крылья, когда Диб, отодвинув в сторону колчан, вскарабкался мне на спину. Я оглянулся, чтобы не задеть никого, и взлетел в ночное небо.

После нашего разговора во мне поселилось чувство небывалой легкости. Хорошо все-таки, после стольких лет одиночества, найти настоящего друга.

\- Диб, - позвал я несколько минут спустя.

\- Да? – крикнул он сквозь свист ветра.

\- Спасибо.

Диб засмеялся и прижал теплую ладонь к моей шее.

\- Всегда пожалуйста.


	7. Chapter 7

Мы летели над зелеными холмами в нескольких часах от Звездного Города. Ветер свистел у меня в ушах, перекрывая голос Диба, кричавшего мне инструкции. Под нами, по размывавшейся от скорости нашего полета земле, бегали - если это можно было назвать бегом - дикие вепри различных размеров - от громадных, как бегемоты, до самых маленьких, не больше щенят. Они были очень похожи на настоящих кабанов из реальной жизни, если не принимать во внимание огромные шипы на их затылках, а также того, что особо крупные особи выдыхали огонь.

Да, вполне обычные.

Окунув крыло, я сделал круг над мобами и подобрался, когда Диб скользнул с моего правого плеча вперед, и сдержал гримасу, когда он случайно зацепился за мои волосы. Крепко держась за мой кожаный наплечник, он осторожно пролез под меня, и я ухватился за верхнюю часть его доспехов. Качаясь в воздухе, словно маятник, он обнажил оба своих коротких меча, крепко сжимая рукояти.

Я надеялся, что это не было плохой идеей. Нет, к черту надежду, я знал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, а пустой оптимизм до добра не доводит, но Диб настоял с непонятно откуда взявшейся в нем уверенностью. Каждый раз, когда мы находили новых монстров для тренировки, он, напрочь забывая о своем страхе, придумывал все новые и более безрассудные способы охоты. До сих пор ни один из его гениальных планов не увенчался успехом. Ну, по крайней мере, упертости ему было не занимать.

\- Готов?! - крикнул я Дибу, пикируя к одному из самых маленьких вепрей, надеясь, что с ним ему будет разобраться немного легче. Кабан, заметив нас, завизжал и в ужасе бросился вниз по холму и прочь от стада. Я усмехнулся ему вслед. Даже зверь, будучи NPC, отлично чувствовал опасность. А вот до Диба никак не доходило, что его методы атаки были совершенно неэффективными. По крайней мере, не в этом случае.

\- Готов! - подтвердил Диб. Я напрягся, готовясь, и, бросив на его светлую макушку обеспокоенный взгляд, отпустил его доспехи. И Диб полетел вниз.

Ну или упал.

Торопливо вытащив лук, я достал из колчана стрелу и натянул тетиву, не отпуская, потому что Диб всегда бесился, когда я «мешал» ему сражаться. Хотя обычно после этого он всегда звал на помощь и прятался за моей спиной.

Диб, пронзительно крича, падал на спину перепуганному вепрю. Его голосовое сопровождение еще больше напугало моба, и бедное животное принялось вычерчивать зигзаги в высокой траве, в своей панике не зная, куда податься. Каким-то образом Дибу удалось приземлиться ему на спину и сбить его с копыт. Воцарилась тишина, и они так и лежали - Диб на спине дергавшегося зверя.

На какой-то долгий ужасный миг мне показалось, что я убил его. Мое сердце от страха ухнуло вниз, и я быстро опустился на землю и побежал к нему, смутно вспомнив убрать лук и стрелу назад в колчан. В своей спешке я запнулся и чуть было не упал, но успел поддержать себя и преодолеть последние метры взмахом крыльев.

\- Диб?! - закричал я, опускаясь на колени в траву, и сдернул его с кабана, переворачивая и торопливо осматривая его на наличие каких-либо ран. Не обнаружив ничего, кроме небольших ушибов, я немного успокоился, хотя сердце продолжало бешено колотиться в груди. Диб был впорядке, и я запоздало вздохнул от облегчения, что он не упал на один из шипов у вепря на шее.

\- Диб? - уже тише позвал я снова. Он не ответил, и я осторожно потряс его за плечо, чувствуя подступающую волну раздражения от последствий очередного его грандиозного плана, в котором он выступал «метательным снарядом». Он был так уверен, что с этой тактикой сможет одолеть любого монстра, а теперь, одним вепрем позже, потерял сознание довольно жутким образом - с открытыми глазами. Для меня оставалось загадкой, каким образом ему удалось достигнуть сорок второго уровня с его-то смелостью в сражениях с мобами.

Игнорируя всколыхнувшееся чувство вины, я залепил ему звонкую пощечину, надеясь, что от этого он придет в себя.

\- АЙ! - Вскрикнул он и, крепко зажмурившись, принялся махать руками и ногами, пытаясь защититься от невидимой атаки. - НЕ ЕШЬ МЕНЯ! ОТВАЛИ! А-А-А-А! ЭЛ, СПАСИ! НЕ-Е-ЕТ!

\- Прекрати, Диб! - Огрызнулся я, уворачиваясь от его кулаков. Схватив его за запястья, я, пытаясь утихомирить его, навалился сверху. Особого результата это не дало, так как он был сильнее меня, но мне все-таки удалось приостановить его движения.

Минутой позже до него, казалось, дошло, что никто его есть не собирался, и он осторожно открыл глаза.

\- Эл? - спросил он, медленно моргая и глубоко дыша в попытке успокоиться. Я кивнул ему и осторожно отпустил его руки. Медленно повернув голову, он уставился на все еще дергавшегося вепря, из спины которого торчали два меча. Диб притих на мгновение, а потом внезапно засмеялся. - Эл!

\- Ч-что? - непонимающе смотрел я на то, как он в приступе веселья пнул мое колено и продолжил хохотать. В нашем положении не было ничего смешного. Я думал, что он, падая, снова разрыдается от страха.

Я забеспокоился еще больше, когда он и впрямь заплакал, правда, от смеха. Не думал, что ударил его _настолько_ сильно.

Несколько минут спустя он сделал глубокий судорожный вздох и поднялся на ноги, вытирая лицо от слез и все еще изредка хихикая. Я остался сидеть в траве, наблюдая, как он шагнул к борову, вытащил свои мечи и, когда зверь зарычал, утихомирил его, перерезав ему глотку.

\- Эл! - Внезапно закричал он, резко развернувшись и уперев руки в боки.

\- Что? - повторил я, немного насторожившись от его кардинально изменившегося настроения.

\- Мой план сработал! - Триумфально воскрикнул он, словно случилось нечто фантастическое.

\- О, - слегка кивнул я, - полагаю, ты прав.

Его пыл поугас, когда я поднялся и, направившись прямиком к вепрю, принялся обламывать острые шипы - часть на продажу, а часть для наконечников стрел - и складывать их в мешок, висевший у меня на поясе рядом с паучем.

Мгновением позже Диб со вздохом принялся помогать мне собирать луты.

\- Нелегко вызвать у тебя воодушевление, да? - обиженно пробормотал он. - Никаких тебе «Отличная работа, Диб!» или «О, боже, ты убил целого вепря!» или...

\- Отличная работа, Диб. О, боже, ты убил целого вепря, - отозвался монотонным эхом я, склоняясь над головой борова и пытаясь отломить его бивни. Это был обычный вепрь, причем довольно маленький. Чему тут воодушевляться? Я убивал монстров на протяжении нескольких месяцев и никакого воодушевления от этого не чувствовал ни разу. Поначалу, конечно, чувствовал гордость от своих побед, но это быстро прошло. Все убивали мобов во время тренировок, и ничего особенного в этом не было.

\- О, сколько чувств, сколько эмоций, - пробурчал Диб с сарказмом, стирая кровь с мечей об траву и возвращая их в ножны. Я, не совсем понимая, что он имел в виду, бросил на него озадаченный взгляд, убирая бивни в мешок и крепко завязывая шнурки. Не глядя на меня, он перевернул вепря и принялся собирать упавшие за его убийство предметы. - Неужели так сложно хоть иногда выглядеть заинтересованным в том, что мы делаем?

\- Я заинтересован в этом, - тихо ответил я, не понимая причины его раздражения. Вздрогнув, когда он резко протянул мне половину монет и рулон какой-то ткани, я дрожащими руками взял их и убрал в свой пауч.

\- А по твоему голосу так не скажешь, - хмуро ответил он, убирая свою часть лутов, и скрестил руки на груди. - Что бы мы ни делали, ты всегда выглядишь так, будто тебе смертельно скучно.

Я опустил взгляд на забрызганную кровью траву.

\- Мне в самом деле интересно. Теперь, когда мы нашли метод для твоих тренировок, мы быстрее сможем понять, какого рода игроков нам не хватает в команду, как ты и хотел. И, немного привыкнув, мы также сможем быстрее набираться опыта.

\- И все? Тебе интересны только технические детали? - спросил он, когда я договорил.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - я поднял взгляд на обиженное выражение его лица. Разумеется, иногда было полезным иметь защищенный тыл во время тренировок, с чего бы мне это не нравилось?

Он вздохнул так, будто я специально прикидывался дурачком, подошел ближе и опустил голову на мое плечо, принявшись играть с моими волосами.

\- Я имел в виду, что было бы неплохо, если бы ты сказал, что тебе интересно тренироваться со _мной_ , как и мне с тобой, и не важно, полезна эта тренировка или нет...

Наконец-то поняв ход его мыслей, я открыл, было, рот, чтобы ответить, однако не найдя, что сказать, закрыл его. Мне раньше не доводилось бывать в подобной ситуации. Однако, путешествуя с Дибом, я находил себя во множестве ситуаций, в которых не бывал до встречи с ним.

Должен ли я как-то утешить его? Я даже не был уверен, какое у него настроение. Я думал, что он знает, что мне нравится тренироваться с ним, раз я до сих пор не ушел. Если бы он мне не нравился, я бы оставил его еще в Солнечном Городе. И до сих пор сидел бы в своем маленьком ущелье, убивая ядовитых слизней. Я был бесконечно благодарен ему за то, что он вытащил меня из ямы, в которой я, сам того не зная, застрял на месяцы.

Молчание затянулось, и Диб, бросив на меня разочарованный взгляд, отошел на несколько шагов. Отвернувшись, он тихо сказал:  
\- Если я тебе надоел, и ты хотел бы снова тренироваться один, я могу уйти. Зачем оставаться в одной команде, если нам неинтересно быть друг с другом?

Я в шоке смотрел ему в спину. Я совсем не хотел этого. Диб - всё что у меня есть. Мой брат оставил меня, отец мне словно и не отец вовсе, а мои друзья... их и друзьями назвать нельзя. Страх от мысли, что Диб тоже может уйти, сковал мое тело.

Я отчаянно пытался придумать, что сказать, чтобы убедить его остаться, но в голове, как всегда в такие моменты, было пусто. Диб искоса взглянул на меня.

\- Это не... - я вздохнул, прикусив губу. Почему это так сложно? Откуда эта чувство неловкости? Всего несколько минут назад мы довольно хорошо ладили. Ну, я так считал, по крайней мере.

Упав назад с корточек, я сел в траву и запустил руку в волосы.

\- Пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - сказал я, и Диб, в ответ на мой молящий взгляд, наконец-то повернулся ко мне лицом. Помолчав несколько секунд, он просиял и подошел ближе. И без предупреждения врезал мне в челюсть.

\- Это за то, что испугал меня, идиот! - Крикнул он. Я поднялся и раздраженно выпрямил свои крылья, так как, упав, довольно болезненно придавил их. Увидев, как я потер место его удара, он снова улыбнулся в ответ на мое возмущение. - Я тоже не хочу расставаться. Рад, что мы это прояснили.

Я смущенно кивнул.

\- Прости, - пробормотал я, - что я не выражаю своих эмоций. Просто я привык себя так вести.

Так, как мне всегда говорили себя вести. Так, как всегда ведет себя мой отец.

Диб пожал плечами, а его задорная ухмылка медленно сменилась серьезным выражением.

\- Я не скажу, что это нормально, потому что это не так. Я не могу читать твои мысли, знаешь ли. Все, что я постоянно вижу, это твой вечно скучающий вид. У тебя редко меняется выражение лица, если только ты не злишься... постоянно гадать, что ты думаешь и какое у тебя расположение духа, не так уж просто, - он похлопал меня по щеке. - Тебе не нужно так сдерживаться, хорошо? Свободно выражай свои эмоции, как хорошие, так и плохие. И не только поведением, но и словами тоже. Я же говорил тебе уже, можешь мне говорить все, о чем думаешь.

Я снова уперся взглядом в траву между моих ботинок. Мысль, что я могу свободно выражать свои эмоции, была довольно пугающей, так как всю мою жизнь мне говорили, как отец, так и учителя, и воспитатели, что я не должен показывать, что я на самом деле чувствую. По словам взрослых, чувства были слабостью. Они мне были не нужны. Они не имели значения. В конце концов, разве есть в деловом мире место чувствам? Меня всегда учили, что мне нужно уметь производить впечатление строгого и безжалостного руководителя.

Вообще-то, я не был таким на самом деле - постоянно притворяться в офисе и дома было довольно выматывающе - а теперь передо мной стоял тот, кто противоречил всему, чему меня когда-либо учили, говоря, что это нормально - говорить то, что у меня на уме. Быть честным. Ничего не прятать.

Быть собой.

Но, думал я, глядя Дибу в глаза, что будет, если я в самом деле перестану быть таким сдержанным? Я никогда не смог бы вести себя так в реале. Отец был бы в ярости. Ему не нужен _я_. Ему нужен _наследник_. Однако, если я продолжу притворяться в реальности, чтобы он был доволен... наверное, не так уж и страшно расслабиться здесь, где он меня не найдет.

\- Я постараюсь, - ответил я Дибу, слегка улыбнувшись. Он, рассмеявшись, потянул меня за руку, поднимая на ноги.

\- Ну, я и не надеюсь на незамедлительный прогресс. Но со временем, и если ты приложишь некоторые усилия, думаю, у тебя получится, - сказал он, в то время как я сложил крылья у себя за спиной. Глядя на него, мне показалось, будто я впервые открыл глаза и рискнул взглянуть на мир. Диб, казалось, всегда знал, что сказать.

Одна небольшая мысль вызвала у меня легкое любопытство. Я не был уверен, понравится ли мне то, что я услышу в ответ на свой вопрос, но все-таки решил спросить:  
\- Если бы я сказал, что ты мне надоел, и я хочу быть один, ты бы и вправду ушел?

Диб сначала нахмурился, а потом, усмехнувшись, покачал головой:  
\- Ни за что. Если ты когда-нибудь надумаешь уйти, я буду следовать за тобой, куда угодно.

Я неуверенно взглянул на него, гадая, шутит ли он, но Диб был очень серьезен.

\- Почему?

Внезапно он ахнул и замахал руками:  
\- Ты не подумай! Я не собираюсь сталкерить тебя или еще чего!

\- Я и не думал об этом, - сказал я, улыбаясь. - Я имел в виду... ну, почему ты так хочешь быть моим напарником? Ты так настаивал на этом, будто я самый интересный человек на свете... хотя на самом деле я довольно скучный. В игре есть очень много других людей... более общительных и интересных. Мне просто любопытно, почему ты вдруг выбрал именно меня, - промямлил я, снова чувствуя смущение.

\- Ты как паззл! - Ответил Диб, а я удивленно вытаращился на него. Он выбрал меня, потому что я для него как паззл? И что это могло бы значить? Он играл моими чувствами ради собственного развлечения? Всю надежду, что я действительно ему нравлюсь, как ветром сдуло.

\- То есть я для тебя игрушка? - тихо уточнил я, несколько подавленный открытием.

\- Нет! - Поспешил уверить меня Диб, выглядевший испуганным, что я пришел к такому выводу. - Нет! Не-е-е-ет! Я не это имел в виду! Не то, чтобы мне не нравилось прикалываться над тобой, но это совсем другое! Ты интересный, как коробка-паззл! Не игра, а шкатулка с секретом! Находишь к ней решение, чтобы увидеть, что внутри!

Почему-то это звучало еще хуже: из игрушки меня превратили в какой-то загадочный предмет.

\- А что будет, когда ты увидишь, что внутри? - спросил я.

\- Я смогу наслаждаться открытием! - Радостно воскликнул Диб, сердечно стукнув меня по ноге.

\- А что, если тебе не понравится содержимое? Потеряешь интерес?

Он замер, услышав мои пессимистические предположения, и нахмурился, глядя на меня снизу вверх:

\- Эл, мы играем вместе во _Вторую Жизнь_ уже целый месяц. Если бы ты мог мне не понравиться, ты бы уже мне нравился, - его лицо озарила подбадривающая улыбка. - Пусть я многого о тебе не знаю, я все равно твой друг, и это никогда не изменится! Так что не беспокойся, хорошо?

Я почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу, и кивнул, стараясь сдержать улыбку.

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал я и отошел от него, расправив свои черные крылья. Хоть он и не ответил, почему он выбрал меня, думаю, я все равно был доволен его словами, так как теперь я знал, почему он остался со мной, вне зависимости от моих сомнений, что он мог бы найти более достойных товарищей, чем я. Хотя причина странная. В конце концов, разве не все люди «шкатулки с секретом» поначалу?

Не дожидаясь, пока Диб заберется мне на спину, я взмыл в прохладный вечерний воздух и улыбнулся ему.

\- Ну, счастливо оставаться!

\- Эй! - возмущенно закричал он. - Ты куда?!

Я оглядел многоцветный горизонт передо мной. В свете заходящего солнца _Второй Жизни_ было видно, как стадо вепрей возвращалось на свое пастбище, которое они покинули ранее.

\- Пойду, поздороваюсь с нашими маленькими друзьями, которые направляются прямо к нам.

Диб повернулся туда, куда я смотрел, однако я сомневался, что ему было видно, что происходит за холмом. Я сильнее взмахнул крыльями, поднимаясь выше в звездное небо, чтобы подразнить его.

\- Эл, вернись! - заплакал Диб и побежал за мной по траве.

\- Ты забыл волшебное слово, - сказал я ему, лениво паря в воздухе.

\- ПОЖА-А-А-АЛУЙСТА!

Засмеявшись, я приземлился подождать, когда Диб догонит меня. Он чуть не сбил меня с ног в спешке забраться мне на спину.

\- Ты такой вредный! - Закричал он, привычно усаживаясь между моих крыльев и чуть ли не разрывая мои барабанные перепонки своим звонким детским голоском. - Засранец!

\- Прости, - сказал я, не чувствуя ни капли раскаяния, и снова поднялся в воздух, стараясь сдержать свой смех. Игнорируя его непрекращающиеся жалобы о том, какой же я жестокий человек, я полетел, разрезая быстро темнеющее тебо, навстречу стаду, чтобы мы могли потренироваться еще немного перед тем, как надо будет вставать и идти на работу.

Диб крепко обнял меня за шею своими маленькими ручками, и я не стал сдерживать свою счастливую улыбку.

\- Я обещаю, что никогда тебя не брошу, так что ты тоже не уходи туда, куда я не смогу последовать за тобой, хорошо? - попросил он довольно тихо, но так, чтобы я мог услышать его сквозь свист ветра. Несмотря на мои уговоры, что я хочу быть с ним, он звучал неуверенно. До меня медленно дошло, что я, наверное, не единственный, кто боялся быть покинутым. Все-таки, когда я его нашел, он тренировался в одиночку. И после он никогда не говорил, что у него были товарищи, кроме меня. Я в глубине души был доволен тем, что я, возможно, был первым.

\- Я тоже никогда не уйду, - успокоил я его, протягивая руку назад, чтобы погладить его по голове. Диб схватил мою ладонь и сжал ее между своими двумя. - Обещаю.


End file.
